Life's New Journey
by Jhdesigner22
Summary: ***Sequel to Maura's Confession*** Jane and Maura are back with this new story, but this time they have a little one. We get to explore their new life as parents and join them for their ups and down. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** I'm back my lovelies! I have a brand new story for you, although it is a sequel with our favorite ladies from ****Maura's Confession****. I really hope you enjoy this one and as always let me know your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own R&I or the characters, I only borrowed them for fun, no profit is made.**

"Lucas, honey, will you please eat your food." I ask my son, desperately trying to get him to eat his macaroni and cheese. This was proving to be a lot harder of a task than I had anticipated though. He outright refused each spoonful I tried to give him, already refusing to eat it on his own like he normally does. Instead he just runs his hands through the mess in front of him and squeezes several noodles between his little hands. Suddenly he takes his handful and throws it off to the side and down on the floor.

He giggles after the food lands on the floor with a splat, causing me to become even more aggravated. "What do you want baby boy? Tell mommy what you want and I'll get it for you." I say in a sweet voice. All Lucas does though is start talking to himself and smear his hands around in the rest of the mac n' cheese on his tray. I sigh in frustration and hang my head. Lucas is only a year and a half and he's already as stubborn as his mama.

Speaking of which, I turn around and spot Jane sitting on the couch, her laptop in her lap and papers strewn about the coffee table. She has a determined look on her face. I hate to disturb her, but I need her help with Lucas.

"Jane, sweetie, can you come here please?" I ask sweetly, and wait for her response, but it never comes. She must be very engrossed in her work. I'm about to ask her again when I feel something hit the back of my head, followed by exuberant giggles. I slowly reach behind me to touch my head and feel gooey wetness. Bringing my hand back I see my fingers covered in yellow sauce with a few noodles added in.

I can't help the frustrated half scream that comes out of my throat or the glare I send my son's way.

"Jane!" I yell, startling little Lucas, who lets out a small wail of fright. "Come get your son!" I yell again before I get up to head over to the sink. I grab a rag and start cleaning the macaroni and cheese out of my hair. Lucas is fully crying now and Jane rushes over to him, taking him in her arms as he cries for his "mama".

"What the hell Maur?!" Jane says to me as she tries to soothe our son.

"He wouldn't eat!" I say as I rinse the rag out in the sink.

"So you start yelling then just leave him in his chair?" she asks, and I can tell she's upset with me.

Lucas has calmed down by now, nestled in Jane's neck as she rubs his back soothingly. I sigh and hang my head, my behavior from earlier causing me to feel guilty. I look up and see sympathy in Jane's eyes.

"Listen, I know this is tough sometimes, there's no doubt he's a Rizzoli, but you gotta be more patient babe. He's just a baby, learning the world around him." She says to me in a tender tone.

A lone tear makes its way down my cheek and falls to the ground. "He doesn't like me Jane. We've done nothing but butt heads since he stopped breast-feeding. He doesn't respond to me like he does to you." I say sadly, multiple tears making their way down my face.

Jane makes her way over to me and wraps me up against her side, kissing my temple. "Oh Maur, of course he loves you, you're his mother." She says and I scoff.

"You wouldn't think that if you saw us together. He looks exactly like you Jane; he even acts just like you. You might as well have carried him for 9 months." I say, unable to help the bitter tone from escaping my mouth.

"Stop Maura, you're being ridiculous. He may look like me but he is your son. He has your beautiful hazel eyes, and your genius mind. Just give it time, pretty soon he'll absolutely adore you and hate me. That's just how kids work." She says the last part with a wink and I can't help but smile slightly.

She pulls me against her tighter and kisses my head again. Lucas suddenly reaches out and lays his small hand on my cheek.

"Mom." He says, and I pull away from Jane slightly to look at him. He grins and reaches out for me so I scoop him into my arms immediately. Once he's situated he hugs himself to me tightly. Jane still has one arm around me, and she gives my waist a squeeze. "See, he loves you." She says with a big smile on her face.

"Mommy's sorry Luke. I love you so much baby boy!" I say as I hold him tight to me. His little hand is patting my back and I can't help but chuckle. He breaks the hug to look at me curiously. I lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush and giggle.

"Told you. This little man loves you, he just likes to test you and see how far he can go. You cave way too easily already Maur. I don't even want to know what it's gonna be like when he gets older." Jane says with an incredulous look on her face.

I swat her arm playfully before giving Lucas a kiss and handing him back to her. "I'm going to go clean the mac n' cheese out of my hair, you're on mess and baby duty." I say, turning towards the stairs to head up to our bathroom.

"What? No, Maur, I have work to do. I don't have time to clean up his mess. Frost has tasked me with details on the Hedgemond case and I need all the time I can get." She complains to me. I turn around and shrug at her.

"Jane, I have macaroni in my hair. It needs to come out. You can handle the mess. It won't take that long to clean up. Just set up Elmo for Luke and keep an eye on him while I get clean and changed." With that I turn and head up the stairs to get clean. I hear Jane growl momentarily before speaking to our son.

"Why did you have to mess up mommy's hair? You never mess with her hair dude. That's something you'll learn right quick." I chuckle at Jane's words as I get to the top of the stairs. Shaking my head I make my way to my room and shut the door.

**XXX**

Half an hour later I return to the living room, clean and freshly dressed. Jane is back in her spot on the couch and Lucas is sitting on the couch, giggling and watching Elmo, which is playing on the TV. I walk up behind Jane and wrap my arms around her neck, planting a kiss on her cheek. She jumps at first, but relaxes once she knows it's me.

"Mmm, you smell good." She hums, leaning in and kissing my neck. Instantly I get goose bumps and a shiver runs down my spine. I moan as Jane starts to nip at my neck and suck on my pulse point. I reach to tangle my hands in her hair when I hear a screech. We both pull apart and look over to Lucas who is standing, bouncing on the couch, looking at us with a huge smile on his face. He holds his arms in the air.

"Mom!" he yells at me and I chuckle before heading over to pick him up. "Hello little man. How's my boy doing?" I ask in a baby voice, something I can't help doing with him.

He starts talking in baby gibberish, something I find absolutely adorable, and reaches up to touch my cheek. I smile at him sweetly and go in for a kiss. As I do he whips his arm back before bringing it forward and smacking me right in the nose.

"Oh shit!" I hear Jane say behind me, and she takes Lucas from me right as he's about to hit me again.

"No Luke! You don't hit your mommy." She scolds him. I look over at her, holding my nose, and she gives me an apologetic look. Lucas has tears in his eyes at being reprimanded, and he reaches up to cover his eyes with his hands.

The sight breaks my heart and I reach out to him before realizing that I have blood on my hand. I look down and a drop falls from my nose and hits the floor.

"Shit, Maur, you're bleeding." Jane says as I rush over to the sink, not wanting to ruin my clothes or get more blood on the floor. Seconds later I feel her hand on my shoulder and she hands me a rag, which I put on my nose. I look over and see that Lucas is back on the couch, bouncing and watching his show.

I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes, and it's not because of the pain in my nose. Jane sees this and wipes them away before pulling me to her, wrapping both her arms tightly around me.

"Shh, baby it's okay, I've got you." She whispers in my ear soothingly. She gently rocks me back and forth for a few minutes until I pull away. The bleeding in my nose has stopped and I go to the sink to rinse out the towel. I use a clean part of it to clean my face and am about to go clean the floor when I realize that Jane has already done it.

"You didn't have to do that. It's my blood." I say to her and she shakes her head. "It's my blood too babe. Now stop, it's done." She walks up to me and loosely wraps her arms around my waist. She plants a small kiss on my lips before pulling away.

"Now, I want you to go upstairs and relax, do whatever it is that you want. I'll feed junior and make dinner. Once it's done I'll put him to bed and we can have a nice meal together. What do you say?" she asks, and I just want to kiss her deeply. She's so good to me.

"You're so amazing. Yes that sounds wonderful." I say before kissing her. She hums at the contact and pulls me to her tighter. I rest my check against her chest after the kiss breaks, just relishing in the feel of her.

"Are you sure you don't want help with him? I feel bad that you have to take care of him and dinner. What about your work?" I ask, pulling away to look at her. She brings her hand up and brushes a strand of my hair away from my face.

"I'm sure honey. You go rest and I'll come get you when it's time." She says finally, and kisses me one more time before guiding me towards the stairs. She swats my butt as I go, causing me to squeal playfully. I hear her chuckle as she walks away.

I make my way to the stairs, contemplating what I want to do while I wait. I've already showered so that's not an option. Suddenly I remember my book I haven't had the chance to read in quite awhile so I head over to my bed, curl up under the covers and open my book to start reading.

**XXX**

"Hey." I hear Jane say, startling me as she heads into our room. "Little man is down for the count and dinner is ready." She says with a smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to me. I mark my page and close the book before setting it down on my bedside table. Jane helps me up and pulls me into a kiss once I'm standing.

"Thank you for all that. It was very sweet of you." I say, looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"It was my pleasure. I love kissing you." She says playfully, so I swat her softly on the arm. "That's not what I meant, although I do appreciate that as well." I say with a wink and Jane chuckles.

She leans in for another kiss, which I reciprocate willingly and hum in content. It's been awhile since we've been intimate and we're both feeling the effects of that. We used to have sex constantly, but ever since Luke was born we've had to tone it down drastically. On top of that Jane has been very busy at work lately, and its gotten in the way of our love life. Hopefully tonight we can fix that.

Jane breaks the kiss and looks down at me. "We better get down there before your kale salad gets cold." She says, taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

"You made kale salad?" I ask incredulously. Jane never makes healthy food when it's her turn to cook. I scowl at her when she starts to laugh.

"No silly, do you really think I would make that awful stuff? The answer is no, I didn't. I heated up Ma's gnocchi that she brought over this morning."

At the mention of my mother-in-law's famous gnocchi my mouth starts to water. I end up pulling Jane down the stairs and into the kitchen as fast as I can. Jane is chuckling the whole way behind me, but I don't care. She knows I love this particular dish, and I'm sure that's why she cooked it for us.

"Easy there tiger, let's enjoy this meal together. It's not often that we have time like this. Honestly I'm surprised Lucas went down as easily as he did. It's a miracle." She says, pulling my chair out for me.

I sit down and give her a smile as she makes her way around to the other side of the table. She has everything already set out, food on our plates, wine poured in a glass for me and a bottle of beer opened for her. There's a small candle lit in the middle of the table and the lights are dim, giving the room a very romantic feel.

"This is beautiful Jane, thank you. You didn't have to do all this." I say in awe of her efforts.

"I wanted to love. You deserve the best, especially after earlier with Lucas. I'm so sorry about that baby. He really does seem to be getting worse and I don't know why." Her words bring with them a deep sadness. It's true what she's saying though; he has been getting worse with the way he acts towards me.

"I don't know either Jane. All I know is that it's very hard for me. He's my baby, my little boy, and as each day goes on I feel less and less like his mother and more like some random woman trying to get on his mama." I say and Jane starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I ask, slightly annoyed with her.

"It's 'get with' not 'get on' Maur, and I don't think that's the case. We haven't made love in what feels like forever."

"That's the problem Jane! I miss having intercourse with you." I whine.

"Ugh, don't call it that, you know I hate when you call it that." She scoffs at me.

"Well that's what it's called Jane." I defend myself.

"Can't you make it sound better, like 'make love', or even 'have sex' would be better. Geez Maur!" I roll my eyes at her before taking a bite of my food. I moan out as the flavors burst on my tongue.

Jane follows my actions and soon I hear her moaning as well. I suddenly find myself becoming very aroused and I start eating my food faster, wanting to be done so I can ravish my wife.

As soon as I finish I take a few sips of my wine and get up to head around the table. Jane seems to have followed my lead, just finishing her last bite as I approach her from behind. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and start sucking on her neck.

Instantly she moans, but this moan is different than the others, it's deeper and carries a different emotion behind it. Jane is very aroused, as am I. It's been way too long for the both of us, so I won't be surprised if this doesn't last long.

Jane grabs my arm and pulls me around to sit on her lap. I move to straddle her and tangle my hands in her raven locks and we kiss with an intense passion.

"Oh god baby, I want you so bad." Jane husks against my lips, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I feel her hands make their way up under my shirt, running over my stomach before coming to rest on my breasts, giving each a firm squeeze. I moan out at the contact.

"I want you too Jane. Take me baby, take me now!" I cry out and Jane literally growls. She just barely gets her hand inside my pants when we hear a loud cry come from upstairs. I sigh in frustration and drop my head to Jane's shoulder. She removes her hand from my pants and I make a sound of protest. However, it's drowned out by Lucas' ever growing cries coming from his room.

I remove myself from Jane's lap and adjust myself back to normal. Jane starts to get up but I rest my hand on her shoulder, stopping her movements.

"I'll get him." I say before making my way to my son. He's standing up in his crib when I enter his room, face red and tears streaming down. He holds his arms out for me as I approach. I scoop him up and he instantly clings to me, burying his face in my neck.

His cries start to die down as I make my way out of his room and down the stairs. When I get to the kitchen Jane already has his Sippy cup with juice ready. I take it from her, mouthing 'thank you', before I turn and head towards the couch. Once I sit down Lucas pokes his head out from my hair and smiles when he sees his juice. "Juice!" He says happily before taking the cup from me and eagerly bringing it to his mouth.

He rests his head against my chest again, one hand holding his Sippy cup, while the other tangles in my hair, something he's loved to do since he was born. I start to rub his back soothingly and Jane comes to sit down next to us. She wraps her arm around me and kisses my head before gently rubbing Lucas' head. He's fast asleep now, the Sippy cup hanging loosely from his mouth.

Jane reaches over and slowly takes it from him. He stirs when she does but doesn't wake up. Instead he tangles his other hand in my hair and snuggles closer. "You two are so cute. I'm so lucky to have you." Jane says lovingly, and kisses me on the cheek.

"Yes, you are." I respond teasingly, and she pinches my arm. "Owe!" I say, and flinch when I feel Luke stir. Thankfully he doesn't wake.

"Tomorrow, ask your mother if she will watch him please. I want to take you to a resort and ravish you. It's been way too long Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles, and I'm not waiting any longer." Jane's eyes almost bug out of her head when I say this and I chuckle.

She hops off the couch quickly and heads for the phone. She picks it up and dials and I can't help but laugh when I hear "Hey Ma, would you be interested in babysitting tomorrow night?"

**Okay there is chapter one. I had a blast writing it, but I want you all to let me know if it's worth continuing. Hit that review button and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Make sure that he eats dinner by 6 o'clock. He can have juice before he goes to bed; in fact he prefers that. He should sleep through the night, most likely waking up around 6 or 7, but that's if you put him to bed at 9. Obviously the later you keep him up, the later he'll sleep till."

"I've left the number for the resort on the fridge. We'll be gone until Sunday evening, so if you need us for _anything_, please don't hesitate to call." Maura rushes out, going over the details to Ma like a madwoman.

"Maura dear, relax. This isn't my first rodeo. I did raise three beautiful children, one of which is your lovely wife. I think I can handle Lucas for the weekend." Ma says to Maura, trying to sooth her worried. I look at Maura and she has an embarrassed blush on her face.

"I'm sorry Angela." She says, trying to hide her embarrassment. Ma puts her hand on Maura's shoulder before speaking. "I completely understand honey. You're a new mother; I would be upset if you weren't this nervous about leaving your baby. I promise you though Lucas is safe with me. We're going to have some quality grandma/grandson bonding right here at home. Aren't we buddy?" she asks, tickling Lucas' tummy. He starts giggling and squirming around in her arms. I can't help but chuckle.

I walk up and put my arm around Maura's waist and lean in towards her ear. "Come on baby, I distinctly remember you saying something about ravishing me." I can't help but whisper it seductively, and I feel a shiver run down her spine.

"Alright Luke, give mommy a kiss goodbye." Maura says quickly, causing me to chuckle. Surprisingly, Lucas puckers up and gives her a kiss right on the lips when she leans in. She pats his dark head after and stares at him for a moment.

"Maur." I say, breaking her out of her stare. She looks over at me apologetically. "Let's get a move on babe. He'll be fine, and we can FaceTime with him later tonight." I say to her before leaning in and giving Luke a kiss of my own. He giggles when I tickle his tummy and blow a raspberry on his cheek.

"Bye baby boy, mama loves you." I coo at him.

We each give Ma a hug before grabbing out bags and heading to the car. Maura won't tell me where we're staying so she gets in the drivers side of our new Chevy Tahoe and takes off. Maura insisted that we get a new, safer vehicle now that we have Lucas, and I downright refused to drive a minivan, so we ended up with the Tahoe. It's a good vehicle, not that great on gas, but it keeps my family safe and that's what matter most to me.

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because the next thing I know we are a good ways away from the house, cruising along. Maura has ahold of my hand over the middle console and is rubbing small circles over my scar. I've found that this is something she loves to do, since she's the only to this day that I will allow to touch them. It must be some right of passage for her or something.

"What are you thinking?" I ask, breaking the silence in the car.

"Lucas." Is all she says, not taking her eyes off the road. Without her saying it, I know exactly what she's thinking about. Lucas has become a complete terror towards her lately, more so than usual, and neither of us knows why.

"Maur, look at me." I say, resting my other hand on top of hers. She looks over at me and gives me a sad smile. "It's gonna be okay. I'm sure this is just a phase that he will grow out of. We know he loves you, he just has his moments where he can be a terror." I say, realizing my words didn't sound very reassuring.

"I know he loves me Jane, he just has moments where he picks and chooses if he wants to love me. I have a theory, but it might sound ludicrous." She says, looking at me briefly before focusing back on the road. She doesn't elaborate so I encourage her to.

"Okay… care to explain?" I ask, staring at her expectantly. She sighs and looks at me skeptically before finally talking.

"When it's just Luke and I we're good. He's affectionate and loving and we get along great, but when you and I are together, and more importantly become affectionate with each other, that's usually when he acts out." She says, and looks at me, waiting for my response.

To say I'm shocked is an understatement. At first I want to shoot down her theory, tell her its ridiculous, but the more I think about it, the more it starts to make sense. Over the past couple of weeks, every time Maura and I started to get lovey, Luke would start crying and end up with our attention. That's a big reason why we haven't made love in quite awhile.

"Are you saying that my son doesn't want me to get laid?" I ask, my voice raising a few octaves.

"More or less yes. I believe he sees us together as a threat to him. That is why when he sees us kiss or hug he acts out. He doesn't want you to steal me away from him."

"Seriously? So our son wants you all to himself? But wait, he acts out towards you. He's never had the same issues with me. How does that work?" I ask, more confused now than before.

"I don't know Jane. He must have a deeper rooted affection for me, and therefore gets upset when I give you more attention than him." She says, still not taking her eyes off of the road.

I sit back in my seat, letting all of what Maura just said sink in. I feel rather odd at the moment, almost as if I'm the third wheel between my wife and my son.

"Okay how about we don't talk about our son trying to replace me, and focus on us. This is our little getaway and I'll finally have the time to pleasure my wife, something that I have been denied for far too long." I say, letting the last part escape my mouth oozing sex and seduction.

I watch as Maura visibly shivers and I inwardly high five myself. Oh yea, I've still got it.

"Oh I've missed you. I can't wait to get you to the resort, strip you naked, and mold your body to my equally naked one." Now it's my turn to shiver as these words escape her mouth. I see her smirk at my reaction so I reach over and rest my hand on her thigh.

Her leg stiffens at first but begins to relax once she realizes I'm not moving it. That's when I spring into action though. I start to caress her thigh, up and down softly, each upward move bringing my hand closer and closer to her core. She groans when I finally brush her center, but just barely before moving back down.

"Jane." she moans out when I touch her again, but this time I stay put and start rubbing circles. I can feel her heat through her jeans, exciting me further. I already know I'm wet, but with the sounds she's making I wouldn't be surprised if I was soaked.

"Jane… stop." she husks out and grabs my hand with her own. I can't help but whine when she stops me. I so desperately want to pleasure her it hurts. "Patience my love. If you keep that up then I'm going to crash. We're almost there, only ten more minutes." she says, a slight breathlessness to her voice. I remove my hand and fold my arms together, not trusting myself to be good. I sit back in my seat and look out the window, trying desperately to distract myself. This is going to be the longest ten minutes of my life.

**XXX**

"Oh god, Jane, don't stop!" Maura pants into my ear as I assault her neck.

"Don't plan on it." I husk out in between nips and sucks on her sensitive flesh. We barely managed to make it to our room before attacking each other. I currently have Maura pinned against the door, her hands in my hair as I assault her passionately.

My body is so hyped up and painfully turned on. I have wanted Maura like this for weeks, but haven't been able to do anything about it. I know Maura feels the same way; I can practically feel her body trembling with anticipation. We both need this so badly, and I plan on making it the best experience for her as I can.

I pull her away from the door and start to guide her to the bed, never breaking the kiss. I softly lower her to the bed, one hand holding her back gently, until I feel her lie down completely. I kneel down in front of her and reach for the hem of her shirt. As I lift it up I place tender kisses along her stomach. I can feel her abdominal muscles flutter and contract at my touch as I go.

Maura moans as I dip my tongue into her navel and swirl it around a few times before making my way up further. She helps me remove her shirt and takes my face in her hands, bringing me in for a deep kiss.

"Oh Jane, this is amazing. I've wanted this for so long now. Make love to me baby." she says to me in a deep seductive tone. My toes practically curl at the sound.

"Your wish is my command my sweet queen." I say, taking her bra in my hand and expertly undoing the front clasp, freeing her gorgeous breasts. She shrugs her bra off and lies back down. Instantly I take a soft nipple in my mouth and suck on it until it is rock hard. I swirl my tongue around her sensitive nub, using my free hand to massage her other breast.

"Mine." I say as I playfully nip at the soft tissue of Maura's breast. I bite hard enough for her to feel it but not hard enough to leave a mark. I don't want to blemish her perfectly amazing rack.

"Yes, yours, all your."

My mind wants to take this slow, savor the moment, but my body is singing a different tune. What seems like almost instantly I have Maura down to her birthday suit and I'm kissing my way down to her heated core. I don't pause to tease her like I normally do. Instead I just dive right in, licking a trail from her soaked opening up to her throbbing clit.

She cries out as I suck her engorged bundle of nerves into my mouth and start swirling my tongue around it. Her hands come down and tangle in my hair, forcing my face even closer to her aching core. I bring my hand up and begin to tease her opening before diving in with two fingers.

"Jane! Oh god, yes!" I hear her cry out before Maura clamps her thighs together around my head, impairing my hearing. I start to thrust into her fast while biting down on her clit. I can feel her inner walls fluttering around my fingers, a tail-tale sign of her approaching orgasm. I reach up with my free hand and pinch her nipple while doubling my efforts down below.

"Jane, I'm gonna-" she starts before tensing and crying out my name as her orgasm hits her hard. My hand is instantly covered in her juices, which I lean down to clean up. I lick her clean, careful to avoid her over-stimulated clit, before making my way back up Maura's body to lie down at her side.

"Oh you are wonderful, so very talented." Maura breathes out. Her eyes are closed and she's breathing heavily. Her body is covered in a rapidly cooling sheen of sweat so I finagle the covers and wrap them round her before draping my arm over her stomach and cuddling in.

"Just give me some time baby." I hear her say, slightly startling me because I thought she had fallen asleep.

"No, you're good sweetheart. Rest, we have all weekend." I say sweetly, kissing her head before pulling her tighter against me. I feel Maura's breathing even out moments later. I quickly get out of bed and remove my clothes before hopping back in and snuggling up to her. It doesn't take me long to relax and join her in the land of dreams.

**XXX**

I slowly come to and feel a soft tickling sensation on my lower abdomen. I flutter my eyes open before they come to rest on my wife's beautiful face. She's fully awake and smiling at me.

"Welcome back beautiful." She says sweetly to me. I smile at her and stretch my arms and legs out. I relax back into the bed and hum in contentment before I feel the tickling again. I toss aside the blanket and find Maura's hand running through the mound of hair just above my core. "It seems that you've neglected to groom my dear." Maura says and I blush with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Maur. It's been a long couple of weeks and we haven't been doing anything for me to want to groom so I forgot." I say sheepishly.

"That's okay." She says before resting her head against my chest. I wrap my arms around her protectively as we lay there in silence for a few minutes. Maura is still softly playing with the hair above my core, slightly tickling the skin beneath.

"Can I shave you?" She asks, suddenly, stopping what she's doing with her hand. "What?" I ask, not sure if I heard her correctly.

"Can I shave you?" She asks again, leaning up so she can look at me. She has that super cute puppy dog look on her face that I just can't resist. Plus I kind of find the idea of her shaving my most intimate part quite arousing. Throughout our entire relationship and marriage I have always taken care of that department, so it might be nice, and extremely intimate, to allow her to do this.

"Okay." I say, and her face lights up with the most dazzling smile. I can't help but smile back at her. "Yay!" She says exuberantly before jumping off the bed and grabbing my hand, pulling me with her.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom."

I allow myself to be led to the bathroom. Once inside she instructs me to sit down on the edge of the tub, which I do obediently. She reaches into the tub and starts the water, testing the temp and flips the stopper up to hold the water in.

"Let that fill up about half way. I'm going to go grab the razor and cream, and I'll be right back." she says before leaving the bathroom. She comes back a few minutes later with said items in her hand.

"Come sit on the toilet. I'm going to trim you first." I now notice she has scissors in her hand, causing me to look down and notice how much hair I have down there. I really have been neglecting to groom myself. I blush slightly as I sit down, but smile as I see her start to lean in for a kiss.

"Just relax. I promise I'll be gentle." And she is. It doesn't take long for her to get me trimmed down to a decent length in order for her to shave me. The water is right at the perfect spot when she finishes, and she reaches over to shut off the tap.

"In you go beautiful." Maura encourages me with a light tap on the ass. I chuckle as I settle myself into the tub. Maura sits in behind me and wraps her arms around me. She plants a loving kiss to my neck before reaching for a rag and begins to lather it in soap.

"Do you want me to clean you up or would you like to do it yourself?" she asks softly in my ear. I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine. "You." I husk out and she giggles before moving her hand down and beginning to clean me. I moan out when she makes contact and rest my head back against her shoulder. She takes a few minutes to clean me, while I just sit back and enjoy the sensation. This was such a good idea.

After I'm all clean Maura tells me to sit up on the edge of the tub while she grabs the razor and the shaving cream. I start to get even more excited when she comes to rest in between my legs. I can't help this reaction, because whenever she's in this position she does wonderful, pleasure filled things to me that make me very happy.

Maura's cold hands on my thighs break me out of my thoughts and I look down into her beautiful hazel eyes. Slowly she starts to spread my legs and I inhale sharply as the cold air assaults my moist core. She rubs her hands up and down my thighs a few times before grabbing the shaving cream.

"Ready?" she asks with a handful of cream, hovering close to my core, ready to apply once I give the go ahead. I swallow hard and nod my head. I can't help the moan that escapes as she makes contact and starts to smear the cream around. She's very gentle with the razor, very tender and loving as she shaves me, and I just stare at her with love and adoration. I definitely want her to do this again sometime in the near future.

"I love you so much." I say down to her. She looks up at me and smiles beautifully. "I love you too Jane. Thank you for letting me do this for you." she says with a smile before focusing back on her task. It doesn't take long for her to finish and get me all cleaned up.

We get out and towel dry. I look down at my freshly shaven womanhood and smile. An idea suddenly pops into my head and I grin at Maura mischievously. "What?" she asks, seeing that look on my face and knowing that I'm up to something.

Instead of responding I just take her hand and lead her back to the bed. I crawl on first and gesture for he to follow. On my knees I pull her flush to me and plant a passionate kiss on her lips. There is delicious friction as our breasts rub together, our cool skin molds into one, and our lips dance together in a beautiful tango of love, lust and sheer passion.

Never breaking the kiss I gently guide Maura to spread her legs and lean back. I then break the kiss and slide my left leg under her right, smiling when I see realization light up her face. The instant our naked centers meet we each cry out in pleasure. I set a slow rhythm with my hips, the action made easier by Maura's arousal.

"Damn Maur, you're so wet. Had a little too much fun shaving me did you?" I ask playfully, speeding up my movements.

"Oh god! Yes Jane, you make me so-ugh-wet!" My movements are frantic now, my body craving the release that is quickly building inside of me. I reach up and cup one of Maura's breasts and squeeze roughly before pinching her nipple. That does the trick and Maura cries my name as her orgasm takes over. I quickly follow suit, thrusting against her slickness with an intensity unlike any other, and collapse on top of her, completely spent.

Maura lazily wraps her arms around me as we lay there, both exhausted, in our post orgasmic bliss. My head is resting on her chest, her soft breasts cushioning my face as her chest rises and falls. This slow motion, combined with the steady beat of her heart lulls me to sleep almost instantly.

**XXX**

Maura and I enjoyed the rest of our weekend together. We didn't leave the room all of Friday night and half of Saturday, content on staying in and making sweet love to each other. We had two weeks to make up for and I'd say we did a pretty damn good job. I took her over every surface of the room until we were both completely exhausted and spent.

Saturday night we went out to dinner at a fancy five star restaurant that Maura chose, and surprisingly I had a good time. Of course I always have a good time with Maura, but those fancy places aren't my thing.

This morning Maura booked us a couples massage which was amazing! I didn't want to leave, but we needed to get back to our room and pack. We've had a blast this weekend, and we really needed it, but we both miss Lucas terribly and want to get back home to him.

We're currently in the car on our way home, me in the driver's seat, and Maura in the passenger seat looking at her phone.

"What ya looking at babe?" I ask, glancing at her phone, trying to see what she's doing.

"Oh just some pictures I took this weekend." she says, but has a mischievous tone to her voice.

"What pictures?" I ask, not remembering her taking any. I stop at a red light and look over at her expectantly.

"Just a souvenir for me." she says, holding her phone out for me to see. My eyes almost bug out of my head at what I see. I reach for her phone but she's quicker, hiding it away in her purse.

"When did you take that?" I ask, quickly taking off after getting honked at because the light has turned green.

"Friday night after you fell asleep, oh and last night too. I want visual aids if I ever get lonely and miss you." I blush at her comment and the fact that she now has several nude photos of me on her phone. Although, the idea of her using those photos to pleasure herself when I'm not around is extremely sexy.

"Okay fine but it's only fair if I get one too. Tonight after Luke goes to bed I want you to pose for me so I can take a few photos." I say, turning onto our street. I look over at her and she's smiling wickedly. "Deal." she says.

"Now, let's go see our baby." She says as I pull into the driveway. She practically jumps out of the Tahoe and runs up to the house. I chuckle at her but make my way into our house almost as fast, really wanting to see my little man.

**Okay there's chapter 2. I'd love for you all to review and tell me what you thought. Reviews are like candy, except better cuz they don't make me fat;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, I'm back! I wanted to say a few things before you read this chapter. I've had some confusion about Lucas and his age so I want to clear that up. I realized in the first chapter I made him seem like he was still a baby, but I actually intend him to be a toddle, around a year and a half. I went back and changed the first chapter to reflect this so if you want to go back and read it feel free. I admit I don't have kids, but I do have a cousin who is about 3 months older than I invasion Lucas to be so I'm basing his actions off of that. I'll do my best to keep it as real as possible, and as always your constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a good chunk longer than any I've posted thus far so that should help.**

"Hello my sweet boy. How are you?" I coo into my iPad screen as I watch my beautiful son and wife.

"Can you say hi to mommy?" Jane says to Lucas, pointing to the screen. He looks up and smiles at me. "Mom!" he yells exuberantly. I smile at him and wave.

"Hi baby."

"Block." Luke says as he holds his red block up for me to see. He still has a giant smile on his face, and I can see Jane giggling at him.

"Are you guys having fun?" I ask, mostly to Jane but I still have a hint of baby talk going on. "Yes we are mommy. We just got done with lunch a bit ago and now we are making a castle." Jane says, and as she does she moves the iPad to allow me to see their creation. I can see Lucas adding blocks to a good-sized pile of them. I can see where Jane attempted to actually create a castle, but Lucas' contribution is just a pile.

"Can you show mommy our castle buddy?" I hear Jane ask, grabbing his attention. He looks at the screen, sees me smiling at him and does this cute little scream of excitement before whipping his arm through the air and hitting the blocks, sending them flying everywhere.

He starts giggling and jumping around like what he just did was the coolest thing in the world. "Lucas!" Jane yells, mad at him for his actions. I see him giggle and run off towards his room. Jane growls out before turning my view back to her.

"Sorry about that Maur. He's been good so far, but I haven't put him down for his nap yet. It must be time." Jane says, giving me an apologetic smile. "That's okay. At least I got to see you both."

"How're things over there?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Okay for now. I've just finished the report for the first body. Susie is working on the skin samples I found under the second victim's fingernails. Now I'm waiting for bodies three and four to arrive so I can get started on them." I say, realizing how exhausted I am and how much more I have to do before I can go home.

"Wow, so you're only half way through. That sucks. We really miss you here." Jane says sadly.

"I miss you both too, terrible, but I need to get this done. The Mayor asked for me personally so this is top priority."

"Yea but why did it have to be on the weekend, the weekend you're off no less. I had great plans for us all to snuggle on the couch watching a movie and eating snacks. But now Lucas and I have to do that without you." Jane says, giving me a pouty face.

"I know baby, and I'm so sorry. I promise I'll get this done as soon as possible, but sadly that means I won't be home tonight. If all goes well I should be home by dinner tomorrow." I tell her, feeling bad at the downtrodden look on her face.

"Maura, when we were just friends, and even into the beginning stages of our relationship this would have been fine, but not now. You have a family who needs you. We're a hell of a lot more important than the damn Mayor!" Jane suddenly bursts out. I'm shocked into silence for a minute, just staring at her on my screen as she glares off into our living room.

"I'm sorry Jane. You know that both you and Lucas are my top priority and you always will be, but this isn't just my job we're talking about. This is my name and reputation on the line." I say, trying not to sound like I'm reprimanding her. She's about to respond before Susie walks into my office.

"Dr. Isles, the results are back on the sample from underneath the fingernails. You might want to come take a look at this." she says, a serious look on her face. I look back at Jane apologetically.

"I'm sorry Jane but I must get back to work. We'll talk about this more tomorrow. Give Lucas a kiss goodnight for me tonight. I love you both dearly." I say, smiling at her sadly before she disconnects the call. I try not to let my sadness show at the fact she didn't say anything back, needing to be professional once again. I follow Susie out of my office, ready to finish my job.

**XXX**

Completely exhausted, I make my way into the house quietly, getting home much later than I had anticipated. There ended up being more tests to run after evidence was gathered from the last two bodies. I had to go back and check the first two, running the same tests as the others, which made me miss dinner, and bedtime. It is currently a little past midnight and both Jane and Lucas are asleep.

I was so wrapped up in my work I forgot to call until dinnertime to inform Jane that I was going to be later, and I could tell she wasn't happy with me. Few words were spoken back and forth before the call ended with a weak "I love you". I pushed it aside to finish my work but now that I'm home its all coming back and I have to say that I'm nervous about going upstairs.

All I want to do is curl up with my wife and fall blissfully to sleep, but I know that won't happen. Jane is a light sleeper when I'm not there. I've almost never been able to climb into bed without waking her. I just hope that when I get up there she'll just hold me tight and forget our troubles for the night. I hold my breath as I get under the covers, but don't have to wait long as Jane's long arm comes around my waist and pulls me tight. She sighs in content, still sleeping, as she rests her face in my hair and stills. I release the breath I was holding and relax.

I lay there for a few minutes, trying to relax my body enough to go to sleep, but it doesn't happen. I have too much on my mind. Jane's arm is leaving a warm feel around my waist, something that usually calms me, but isn't at the moment.

"What's wrong baby?" Jane mumbles in my ear, startling me. She tightens her hold and kisses my neck.

"I just can't sleep." I whisper.

"Why?" she asks, and her voice sounds more awake. I inwardly cringe for waking her up.

"Just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it because of me?" as she asks this, she leans up so she can look at me. I can barely make out her face in the dark room, but the moonlight streaming in through the window is giving me just enough light to make out her beautiful face.

"No Jane, it's me. I just feel bad about the past two days, and in typical fashion, can't shut my big brain off so I can get some rest." I say, reaching up to caress her face. She closes her eyes at the contact and hums softly. I smile at the sound.

"Well I'm sorry if I made things worse for you. I don't know why I was so needy; I'm not usually like that. Please don't think that I'm mad at you or anything. I know how important your job is, and I know that you love Lucas and me, I just had a moment." She says with a sad face, and I instantly feel bad.

"No, honey, please don't feel that way. I thought a lot about what you said, and I think it would be best for our family if I cut down my hours at the morgue drastically. I need to be spending more time with Lucas, and I can be home and waiting for you when you get off each night, giving us more time together." I say, and she's already shaking her head.

"No, no Maur, just no. You're job means everything to you. I can't expect you to give up what makes you happy. Things are great as they are right now. My mom loves watching Lucas, and we have plenty of time for each other." Jane rushes out, but I can tell she's reaching for things to say. I simply smile at her sweetly and let her finish.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Like I said, I've had time to think about this and I want it. Being away from you for the last two days was horrible for me. All I wanted to do was come home and hold you both. It made me realize that my priorities are different now. My job used to be my life, and even when I was dating you we worked together so just added to it, but now that we have Lucas, my family is my life. I can still work here and there, but the great part about being the boss is I can cut my schedule any way I want." I say and chuckle when she smiles a goofy smile at me.

She leans down and plants a tender kiss on my lips. I reach up and cup the back of her neck, gently playing with the small hairs there, until she breaks the kiss.

"If that's what you want sweetheart, I'll back you 100%, but you know that you don't have to do this. I'll be fine with whatever choice you make." Jane says, looking down at me with so much love and adoration, it's almost overwhelming. Sometimes I still find myself thinking this is all a dream and I'll wake up to find that Jane and I are still just friends. This thought terrifies me, but at the same time I know this is real, and I know that I'm the luckiest woman alive to have this amazing beauty all to myself.

"What?" Jane asks, and I can see her blush even in the low light. She's absolutely adorable when she's embarrassed.

"You're amazing you know that? I feel like the luckiest person alive to have you as my wife." She starts to retort before I cut her off.

"No listen, you are amazing. You're kind and loving, only allowing me to see the softer side of you, which is something that I cherish by the way. You're protective almost to a fault. I know there's nothing you wouldn't do to keep Lucas and myself safe. You're an amazing mother, very loving and strong, and you're absolutely gorgeous, which is a lovely bonus." I say, winking at her. I can see that her blush is even deeper now.

"Oh and you're a spectacular lover. You make me come so hard I feel as if I might die. No one has ever even come close Jane. You've completely ruined sex for me with other people. Now I can only sleep with you, something I think you planned by the way." I say playfully and Jane pinches my stomach.

"Damn straight woman. You are mine and mine alone. No one gets to see you writhe in pleasure except for me." She says seductively right before kissing me hard. I moan out as her tongue gains entrance to my mouth. My body starts to tingle as I feel her hand begin caressing my lower stomach before dipping lower.

I'm so incredibly aroused right now and Jane's about to find this out as her fingers slide into my pajama bottoms and panties. Her fingers dip into my wet folds and begin to circle my clitoris, causing me to cry out in pleasure into Jane's mouth.

"Shh, baby, don't want to wake our son." Jane husks into my ear at the same time as she dips her fingers lower towards my entrance.

"Jesus Maur, you're soaked!" she exclaims before growling and pushing two fingers deep inside me. I cry out in pleasure again and she soaks up my cries with her hot we mouth. She wastes no time thrusting into me fast and hard, driving me higher and higher. My breathing is erratic and my nails are practically digging into Jane's shoulders. If it's hurting her, she doesn't show it.

Suddenly her thumb reaches up and starts rubbing my clit in hard fast circles, sending me screaming into oblivion. Jane holds me tight as my orgasm takes over, and slowly removes her fingers once I still. She plants a loving kiss to my forehead before curling up to my side.

My brain can barely function as I lay still and try to regain my bearings. "I love you Maur, so much, and I'm sorry about my behavior this weekend. I'm glad you're home now though, because that's all that matters." I faintly hear Jane whisper into my ear. I'm fast approaching sleep so I respond before I'm out.

"I love you too baby." These are my last words as I slip from consciousness.

**XXX**

"Mom."

"Mom."

"Mommyyyy!" I hear loudly next to my ear, startling me awake. I open my eyes to see beautiful hazel ones staring back at me. Lucas is standing next to me with a big smile on his face.

"Hello baby boy." I say to him sweetly and sit up a little to reach out for him, pulling him up into my lap. He leans in for a kiss, which I give happily, before tangling his hands in my hair and resting his head against my chest. He falls asleep a few minutes later as I slowly rub his back. I look over on the nightstand to the clock and see that it is just after eight in the morning. I spot a note lying next to my phone.

I slowly reach over for it, not wanting to wake Luke, and grab it. A small message in Jane's messy script is written upon it:

_Maur,_

_You looked so beautiful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. Ma's downstairs making breakfast and Luke's still asleep. I love you so very much and I'll see you after work :)_

_ Love, your Jane_

I smile at her sweet words as I set the letter back down. I adjust Lucas to a more comfortable position next to me and decide that I want to sleep a little longer with him.

Suddenly I wake to a pressure on my stomach, followed by a thump as something falls to the floor. I open my eyes to see Lucas on my stomach, looking down at the floor. I lean over, grabbing Luke to secure him, and notice my iPhone lying upside down on the carpet. Lucas looks at me with an innocent look.

"Mommy, birds." He says, and points to the phone. Realization hits me and I start to chuckle. Lucas wants to play Flappy Birds on my phone. He must have woken up and decided to get my phone to play it, but knocked it down in his attempt.

"Okay little man, hold on a second." I say to him before reaching down and grabbing my phone off of the floor. Coming back up I adjust my pillows against the headboard and lean back on them, pulling little Lucas over to sit in my lap. I open up to the game and help him play for a while. He giggles and moves his little hands over the screen as I watch. I look up at the door when I hear a soft knock.

"Maura dear, are you awake?" I hear Angela ask from the other side of the door. "Yes, come in." I say in response. Lucas looks up when the door opens and practically throws my phone aside in excitement at whom he sees.

"Nona!" he yells before climbing down off my lap as fast as he can and runs over to Angela. She kneels down with open arms and scoops him up into a hug when he gets to her.

"Hello baby boy, how are you?" she asks him as he hugs her tight.

"Good, we had just woken from a nap and were playing Flappy Birds on my phone." I answer for him and Angela smiles.

"Sounds like fun." She coos at Lucas and starts tickling his stomach. He giggles and squirms in her hold as she does so. She walks over to the bed and sits down, and Lucas takes the opportunity to crawl off her lap and head back over to my phone. He picks it up and resumes his playing.

"So Maura, how are you this morning?" Angela asks, causing me to shift my focus from my son to her.

"Good, a little tired though. Jane and I were up pretty late last night. I feel bad for her, seeing as she had to work this morning." I say, proving my point with a yawn.

"I don't want to know." Angela says, and I suddenly find myself blushing. "I'm sorry Angela, I didn't mean to insinuate anything." I say feeling rather embarrassed. She rests her hand on my knee and gives it a soft squeeze.

"No worries sweetheart. So are you still feeling good about your decision to cut down your hours at work?" she asks, effectively changing the subject, something I'm very grateful for.

"So far it's been good. I get to spend all day with Lucas, and it's helping us bond more. I don't have to deal with all the stress that comes with my job, so I feel better that way. I do miss seeing Jane all day, but we still spend a good amount of time together when she gets home. And on days she has off, so do I so that's nice." I say happily and Angela smiles.

"How long has it been now?" she asks curiously. "About a month now." I say in response.

"Mom!" Luke calls out, breaking up our chat. I look over at him and he has a frown on his face. He holds out my phone to me and I see that he has successfully frozen it. I chuckle as I take it from him and power it off. He watches me curiously as I do the steps to turn it back on. Once its up and running I bring up his game and hand it back to him. He smiles and takes it from me.

"What do you say Lucas?" I ask him, causing him to look up and smile at me again. "Tank too." He says before turning back to the phone.

"He is just too cute." Angela says. "He is isn't he?" I say, ruffling my son's hair. He doesn't pay attention, too engrossed in his game.

"It's crazy how much he looks like Jane. I mean I know you used a donor who fit Jane's looks and characteristics, but this boy looks like you both combined your DNA and made him. It's amazing." Angela says in wonder, staring at Lucas as he continues to play.

"He does look a lot like her. I absolutely love it. It solidifies this family even more. Sometimes I feel as if she's the one who gave birth to him, not me." I say with a light chuckle.

"Oh he's very much your child Maura." Angela says sincerely. I looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"He has your beautiful eyes, your same smile and he's very much a little genius. There's no doubt that boy is yours." She says, and I can't help but smile. I look over at him again, and he looks up at me, smiling a big cheesy grin. He holds the phone in his hand and crawls his way over to me, plopping down in my lap.

I continue talking with Angela as he plays with the phone. After a few minutes I start to hear something familiar but it doesn't quite register yet. "Oh god Jane, yes! Yes!" I suddenly hear coming out loudly from my phone, panic talking over as I rip my phone out of Lucas' hand and shut off the sound. He somehow managed to open my videos and play the one I had recorded not too long ago of Jane and I making love. I had wanted to do something out of the norm, and we both found it kinky and exciting, but now I wish we hadn't.

Lucas starts crying and Angela blushes before turning away and all I want to do is hide under the covers but I can't.

"Mommy's sorry baby. I needed my phone back." I say, turning Luke around and hugging him to me. I start to rub his back again; something I know soothes him, and watch as Angela gets up to leave.

"Well it seems you're all set here. I think I'm going to head out now. I made pancakes, they're in the kitchen on a plate if you're hungry." She says before making a quick retreat to the door. I don't even have the chance to apologize or say thank you before she's gone.

"Mommy, juice." Lucas whimpers in my ear while playing with my hair. "Okay baby, lets get you some juice." I say, getting up to head to the kitchen. Once there I set Lucas down in his chair and grab his juice, as well as cutting him up some pancakes, before setting his breakfast down for him.

He happily eats while I put together a healthier meal of fresh fruit and Greek yogurt. We sit and eat together before cleaning up and heading upstairs to get ready for the day. I dress Luke up in a pair of little skinny jeans, a black shirt and his mini converse shoes, which is Jane's favorite outfit for him.

I decide to go out and get some shopping done before surprising Jane with lunch. It doesn't take long for me to get Lucas ready and head out to the car. I make my way to the grocery store to do some shopping, putting him in the cart and heading inside.

Lucas is babbling to himself as I make my way around the aisles, grabbing things here and there. I don't notice when I accidently bump into someone trying to grab a box of Jane's favorite cereal.

"I'm so sorry-Sarah?" I say, recognizing my future sister-in-law. "Maura!" she says exuberantly before pulling me into a hug. "How are you?" she asks after pulling away.

"Good, good, just out doing some shopping with Lucas." I say, gesturing to my son playing with his toy Spiderman that I decided to buy him. She goes up to him and coos at him, ruffling his hair. "Sa-wa!" he exclaims when he sees his aunt.

"Hello little man." She says, leaning in and kissing his head. She tickles him a little, causing him to giggle before turning back to me. "Man, he's getting so big." She says.

"When did you two get back from your trip?" I ask, curious as to why she was here. Her and Frankie had decided to take a trip to the Caribbean after getting engaged. Frankie called it an early honeymoon; Sarah just called it a vacation. Either way, they're scheduled to be gone for another two weeks.

"We got back last night. I wanted to stay but Frankie missed home. Don't tell him I said this but he really missed Jane." She says with a chuckle and I giggle too. "I can sympathize with that." I say, and Sarah nods her head. "I'm sure you can."

"No we had fun, and if I'm being honest, I'm glad to be back too. It's nice to sleep in my own bed again."

"Where's Frankie?" I ask, picking up Lucas' toy that he accidently dropped on the ground.

"Oh he's over at Tommy's helping him set up an entertainment center, so he'll probably be gone for awhile." I have to laugh at this, picturing the Rizzoli men struggling to put together the center without using the instructions, refusing to believe they needed them. "So true." I say. "Jane's the same way, so very stubborn. It must be a Rizzoli thing."

"Right?!" Sarah asks exasperatedly. We both chuckle at this. We stay and chat for a few more minutes before going our separate ways. I finish my shopping shorty after and head to check out.

Twenty minutes later we pull up in front of BPD and park. I get Lucas out of his car seat and hoist him onto my hip. We make out way inside, accepting greetings from familiar officers, before getting in the elevator to head up to homicide.

"Would you like to go see mama?" I ask him as we head up. He starts bouncing at the mention of Jane. "Mama! Mama!" he exclaims. I set him down once the doors open and he takes off straight for Jane's desk, bellowing Mama! Mama! as he goes.

"Lucas!" I hear her exclaim as I make my way into the bullpen. She has Lucas in her arms as he hugs her tight. She smiles at me as I make my way to her. She stands up and kisses me briefly before pulling away.

"This is a lovely surprise. How are you two?" she asks, looking from me to Lucas.

"Sa-wa!" he says happily and Jane looks at me confused. "We went shopping before coming here, and ran into Sarah. Apparently they came back early." I say, and Jane chuckles.

"Frankie missed home didn't he?" she asks and I nod. "Yes." I say, chuckling myself. "Apparently he's over at Tommy's helping him assemble an entertainment center.

"Oh boy, that's a recipe for disaster." She says, setting Lucas down so he can run over to Korsak. He picks him up and shows him the puppy videos he's watching. "Hello Korsak." I say in greeting. "Hey doc." He greets back.

With our son occupied I take Jane's hand and lead her to brick, which is thankfully empty. "What?" she asks, knowing I want to tell her something, and that it's meat to be private.

"So, Lucas was playing on my phone today, and your mother came into the room and we were chatting. I had him in my lap when suddenly I heard something I hoped to never have in front of your mother." I say, and cringe when realization shows on her face.

"You didn't." she says, backing away a little. "Well technically I didn't, Lucas did." She throws her head back and groans, resting her hands on her hips.

"I took it from him and shut it off immediately, but the damage had already been done. She excused herself quite quickly before I had the chance to say anything. I thought that I should warn you so you have a heads up." I say sheepishly, feeling rather bad for my wife. It was my voice she heard, but it's Jane's mother.

"Oh god, I'm not going to be able to look her in the eyes now." She says, pacing the room. Suddenly she stops and looks at me. "What about Lucas?"

"All he did was cry because I took the phone. After I got him juice and pancakes he was fine." She sighs in relief at this. "I'm so sorry Jane. I completely forgot about the video." I say, feeling rather dumb at the moment. She walks up to me and pulls me into a hug.

"It's okay baby. Let's just ignore my mother for a month or two, let this all blow over." She says and I chuckle. "Okay." I say, squeezing her tight. "Let's get back out before Korsak convinces Lucas that he wants a puppy." Jane says, and we hurriedly make out way back out to him.

**Let me know what you thought:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, I'm back! I just want to take a second to say thank you for all the amazing support! It means the world to me that so many of you love my story. All your reviews make me feel wonderful and inspire me to write more. Here is the next installment in this lovely story, as always I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, this is purely for fun:) **

* * *

**Four months later…**

"Are you ready to go back out there Jane?" I ask, getting impatient with my wife. Today is our son's second birthday and all of the family is out back, including our son, waiting for us to bring out his present.

"I can't believe you let Korsak talk us into this." Jane grumbles as she picks up the adorable golden retriever puppy that we got Lucas as his present. I can't help but chuckle at the unhappy look on her face.

"Oh come on Jane, look at that face. It's the cutest, fluffiest face ever. You can't tell me you don't think he's adorable." I say, reaching a hand out and petting the puppy's fluffy ears.

"Of course he's adorable, but now we have two mouths to feed, double the responsibility, not to mention potty training for both!" Jane says and I frown at her. I take the puppy from her arms and head towards the back door. "Let's go Jane." I say sternly. "What did I do?" I hear her ask herself as she follows me out the door but I ignore it.

Lucas is running around the backyard trying to kick a soccer ball with his big cousin T.J. so he doesn't notice us walk out. Angela does though, and gasps when she sees the puppy. We hadn't really talked about getting another dog after Jo Friday sadly passed away, so I'm sure Angela is shocked by our decision to bring another dog into the family.

"Lucas, buddy, come see what mommy has." Jane says, heading over to grab him and bring him back. As soon as he spots the puppy and me he starts freaking out, wiggling in Jane's arms, trying to get free.

As they approach I kneel down and set the puppy on the grass, holding onto him so he won't run off. Jane sets Luke down, holding onto him as well so he doesn't accidently hurt the puppy. He giggles and buries his chubby little hands into the puppies fur and starts playing with it. "Puppy!" he exclaims happily. The puppy gets excited and starts licking Lucas' face, causing him to giggle more.

"Jane, don't let him do that, it's very unsanitary." I scold, pulling the puppy away slightly, Lucas is undeterred however, stepping forward and kissing the puppy on the head.

"What do you say to mommy Lucas? She bought you a puppy." Jane says to him, momentarily breaking his concentration from the dog. He looks up at me and smiles his giant dimply smile that I absolutely adore.

"Tanks mommy!" he says happily.

"You're welcome buddy. Tell your mama too, she helped pick him out." I say to my son. He turns his smile to her, repeating his thanks. "Tanks mama." He says as he gives her a sweet hug and kiss. The sight melts my heart. "Happy Birthday baby." I say to him, even though he's totally engrossed with the puppy again.

Jane and I stand back up and head over to our seats on the lawn with the rest of the family. We sit down next to each other and I take Jane's hand.

"What made you decide to get a puppy?" Frankie asks, and Jane snorts. "Well you can mostly blame Korsak for that. He kept feeding the little guy stories, videos and pictures about puppies. Pretty soon Lucas wouldn't shut up about a "pup pup". She makes quotation marks with her fingers around the name.

"The rest you can blame on Maura. Whatever this kid was, he gets." I smack her arm at this, but inwardly cringe because I know she's right. I have an issue with giving my son everything that he wants. I know its bad but I can't help it, it's how I was raised. Frankie starts to chuckle at the sheepish look on my face and the slight scowl on Jane's.

"If you didn't want to get the dog, then why did you Janie?" Frankie asks, and I know he's baiting her. We all know that I have Jane 'whipped' as they say and Frankie absolutely loves to tease her about it. Unfortunately Jane takes the bait.

"Because Frankie, whatever Maura says goes, and she wanted the damn dog so that's what we got." Jane practically growls out, making me feel rather attacked. I'm very confused by her sudden attitude change, and by everyone else's reactions, so are they.

"Jane honey, are you alright?" I ask softly, reaching for her hand, Jane having let go of mine a few moments ago. As soon as I touch it she rips it away from my grasp.

"No, Maura I am not alright! My brother keeps so kindly pointing out that my wife has me wrapped around her finger and when she says jump I jump!" Jane yells before hopping up off her chair and storming inside the house. I stare after in her disbelief at her outburst. I look over at Frankie and he has the same exact expression on his face. He mouths _sorry_ to me with an apologetic look.

Slowly looking around me I notice everyone else has an awkward look on his or her face. Angela smiles to me apologetically.

"Maybe you should go talk to her dear. Obviously something is bothering her." She says kindly, and I nod slowly. I look over and see Lucas running around with T.J. and the puppy, playing happily and I can't help but smile.

"Will you keep an eye on him for me?" I ask her as I stand up. "Of course sweetheart." She says kindly. I thank her and begin my walk into the house. Jane is nowhere to be found on the main floor so I head upstairs towards our bedroom. As I approach I hear soft crying and instantly feel terrible. I slowly open our bedroom door and spot Jane sitting on the bed, head in her hands, softly crying.

I make my way over to her and sit down, pulling her to me. "What's wrong baby?" I ask, rubbing her back softly.

"I'm so sorry Maura. I snapped at you and Frankie like a bitch out there. I just couldn't control it and it came out." She cried to me, holding onto my waist like a vice grip.

"It's these damn hormones, they're taking over." She grumbled into my lap and I pause. Hormones? Jane must have felt me stop because she sits up and looks at me guiltily.

"What do you mean hormones? You're not on your period." I say to her, now more confused than ever. She hangs her head before answering me. "There's something that I have to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to respond." She says quietly, and I almost can't hear her.

"What is it Jane?" I ask sweetly. She doesn't answer right away but I stay silent and wait for her to speak.

"I had it all planned out in my head, how I was going to bring it up to you and when, but I didn't anticipate how it would make me feel, and I sure as hell didn't expect the bitchiness and excessive crying." I'm still confused but I let her tell me at her own pace.

"For the past month I've been getting FSH and gonadotropin injections to make my ovaries produce more eggs." She says before looking at me skeptically. To say I'm shocked is an understatement. I really have no idea what to say right now.

"I want another baby Maura, and I want it to be my egg." She says with deep emotion. She has a small smile on her face and a few tears fun down her cheek.

"You, you-" I try and speak but I can't find the worlds I want to say. On one hand I'm extremely excited. I've been thinking about us having another child myself, and the fact that Jane wants it to be her egg makes me even happier, but on the other hand she did this all behind my back without consulting me. I'm not sure how to feel about that.

"Say something Maur." Jane says, desperation in her tone. It breaks me out of my inner thoughts.

"Why would you do this without talking to me about it? I ask and her face falls.

"This is something that you and I need to talk about thoroughly and make a decision on. What if I said no, that I don't want another child? What then Jane?" I ask, feeling slightly guilty at the look of complete and utter hurt on her face, but I'm unable to control my anger.

"I – I'm sorry Maur. I didn't think about it like that. I wanted to surprise you and make you happy. I really should have thought it through more. I'll stop going and I won't bring this back up if that's what you want." Jane says, and she sounds utterly broken. My heart wrenches at the sound. She moves to get up, tears streaming down her face, so I grab her and pull her back down.

"No, don't!" I say loudly, and she looks at me in confusion.

"Please stay, we should talk about this. And before say anything I do want another baby too, in fact I've been thinking pretty heavily about it since I cut down my hours at work." I say and she smiles wide.

I reach up and wipe the tears from her beautiful face before giving her a light kiss. "You really should have talked to me first about this, but I am happy that you're farther along in the process. That means we can try for our baby a lot sooner." I say softly, smiling at her.

"You still wanna do this?" she asks me, hope evident on her face.

"I do, I want to carry your baby Jane Rizzoli-Isles." She kisses me passionately at this. After we break we hug each other tight for a minute or two. I break away and look into her eyes.

"Let's finish this discussion later, we have a birthday boy to spoil, family to entertain and a puppy to name." I say happily and Jane chuckles.

"Okay, we'll talk later." She says before kissing my forehead and standing up. We make our way hand in hand back out to the family, greeted by smiles of happiness and relief. Lucas comes walking up. Holding the puppy and basically choking it trying to keep it in his arms, saying "mama, puppy!" with excitement.

Jane takes the dog and shows Luke how to pet him nicely and smiles up at me. I smile back as I kneel down to interact with my boy.

* * *

"Time for bed birthday boy." Jane says as she picks Luke up. He gives a giant yawn, trying to hold his head up. "Nooo." He says in response as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Jane chuckles at him as she walks towards me.

"Give mommy loves goodnight." She tells him as they come to a stop in front of me. He turns and reaches out for me. I pull him into my arms and hug him softy. "Give me a kiss." I tell him and he puckers out his lips, planting one on me. "Goodnight baby, I love you." I say, handing him back to Jane. "I wuv-oo mommy." He says sleepily. Jane smiles before taking him upstairs to bed.

I head into the kitchen to grab a glass of wine for myself and a beer for Jane before heading to the couch to sit down. I wait patiently while she puts him to bed and makes her way back downstairs to sit with me.

"Thanks babe." She says as she takes her beer, chugging half it in one gulp. "Sorry, I needed that." She says before setting it down on the coffee table and taking my hand.

"I really am sorry for the way I handled this whole thing. I should have discussed it with you first. You're my wife and the most important woman in my life, and my intention is to never keep things from you. You don't deserve that. I don't know exactly what I was thinking except that I wanted another baby. I want a little girl who looks like you, and who's tough like me. I can't get that image out of my head."

I have a huge smile on my face at her admittance. I would very much love to have a little girl who looks like me too.

"Maur, I wish very much that I could get you pregnant the old fashion way, but we're just going to have to search for a donor again. He has to be exactly like you in every way possible; your hair and eye color, similar build, same genius mind and preferably a doctor. He needs to be kind hearted and loving as well as strong and dependable. Oh and he needs to have fair skin and spattering's of freckles just like you. I want our little girl to be a mini Maura. We already have a mini Jane, now it's your turn."

I can't help the happy tears that are running down my face. I don't think Jane realizes how beautiful her words are sometimes.

"That sounds wonderful Jane." I say, leaning into her for support. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my head. I pull back a minute later and look at her.

"Don't ever keep something like this from me again, you hear me?" I ask sternly but with a smile. She smiles back and nods her head yes. "Good, now shall we head upstairs and take a nice hot bath together?" I ask flirtatiously.

"Yes please." She says before giving me a loving kiss, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs. I giggle at her rush to get us up there, but once the bath is drawn and we're both naked she slowly lowers herself in first, beckoning me in after, and wraps me tenderly up in her arms.

We stay cuddled together for a few minutes before Jane grabs the soap and starts to clean my body. She's so soft and loving with her movements, causing my love for her to deepen, if that is even possible. I love moments like this, where it's more intimate than anything physical we've done, the way she caresses my body as if its some sacred artifact that she worships. I nearly break out in tears when she starts planting small kisses on my neck.

"I love you so much Maur, and I can't wait to have another baby with you." She whispers in my ear, sending a shiver running down my spine.

"Me too Jane." I respond in a breathy tone.

"How do you think Lucas will act when we tell him?" she asks, resting her chin on my shoulder and tightening her arms around me.

"Based on his reaction to the puppy I would hypothesize that he will be very excited about the idea of a small person he can love, cherish and play with."

"Did you just analyze our son?" Jane asks with a snort. I turn slightly to glare at her. "I did not!" I defend.

"You totally did Maur, but that's okay because I agree with you. He absolutely loves the puppy, it was a great gift."

"Speaking of the puppy, where is he?" I ask, remembering I hadn't seen him since everyone left earlier.

"I made him a little bed with some food and water in the laundry room and shut the door. He should be okay till the morning. "Jane says casually. "Oh okay." I say and relax back into her embrace.

"We still need to name him." Jane says a few minutes later. After she does she reaches for the drain plug and pulls it, allowing the lukewarm almost cold-water to drain. We get out of the tub, wrap up in a towel, and head into our bedroom. We get dressed into our pajamas, Jane in a wife beater and shorts, me in my silk pajama pants and Jane's BPD T-shirt.

"Do you have any ideas?" I ask her as we climb into bed and cuddle up together. I rest my head on her chest and she wraps her arms around me. "For some reason when I think golden retriever I think either Duke or Charlie for a name. What do you think?" she asks me. I think on it for a minute and make my decision.

"I like Charlie. Our little puppy looks like a Charlie." I say happily, glad that we have picked a name for the little guy.

"Charlie it is then." She says before kissing my head softly. We lay there for a while; both becoming relaxed enough for sleep. Right before I fall into slumber I hear Jane mumble to me. "Night Maur, love you." I smile before saying it back and fall into a blissful sleep.

I wake up an hour later, being awoken by crying coming from Lucas' room, as well as Charlie whining downstairs. Jane stirs next to me and wakes up herself.

"Ugh, I'm too tired for this." She grumbles, sitting up in bed, turning on her bedside lamp. I look over at her with half lidded eyes. "Who do you want, Lucas or Charlie?" I ask her, giving her the choice. She growls as she crawls out of bed. "I'll get Charlie, you go get little man." She says. I chuckle at her as I follow her out the door. I head to Lucas' room while she goes downstairs, mumbling to herself about sleep and never getting any.

Lucas is standing in his crib when I enter and he holds his arms out for me to pick him up. He clings to me, burying his head in my neck when I pick him up. I rub his back soothingly as I make my way back to my room. I get into bed and set him down in the spot between where Jane and I sleep. He stops crying and curls into the comforter, getting comfortable. This has been a new thing for him, wanting to sleep in our bed. Jane says it's not a good idea but I let him anyway.

Jane comes in a minute later with Charlie in her arms. "What is with these damn boys? Can't we just get some sleep?" she says, but she has a small smile on her face nonetheless. She climbs into bed as well, setting Charlie down in the middle. He curls up next to Lucas as we all settle down.

"Night mommy." Luke says to me, resting his little hand on my stomach. "Oh thanks little man." Jane says teasingly. He's already out though so he doesn't hear her.

"Goodnight Jane." I say, leaning over to give her a tender kiss. She responds eagerly. "Night Maur." She says before turning off her light and settling in. I reach for her hand over Lucas and Charlie, entwining my fingers with hers. That's how we all fall asleep; my cute little family all nestled together.

* * *

**Sorry this one was shorter, but the next one will be longer i promise. Let me know what you thought, it would make my day and help me improve this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new one:) Italics are a flashback, just FYI**

* * *

"What is all that?" I ask Maura as she walks in carrying a large box and several bags full of groceries. Lucas is trailing behind her with a smaller bag of his own. She sets her stuff down on the counter and lets out a large breath.

"You shouldn't be doing any lifting Maur, why didn't you call me and ask me to come out? I would have in a heartbeat." I say concernedly as I approach my pregnant wife. We have been trying for the last five months now and found out a week ago that she's expecting again. She's about 7 weeks along now. I wrap my arms around her from behind and caress her belly even though she has yet to show.

"I'm fine honey. I felt it unnecessary for you to come out and help. I didn't have that much that needed to be brought in." she says as she starts unpacking the groceries.

"And this is a potty for Lucas so he can start going like a big boy, isn't that right buddy?" she asks him as he comes around the counter with a package of underwear.

"Mama, woot, bid boy unpants. Dey piderman!" he exclaims, holding his Spiderman underwear out for me to see.

"That's awesome buddy!" I say and he smiles cheekily.

"Mommy dot a poddy fo me!" he says happily, jumping up and down, trying to see it as Maura start to take it out of the box.

"Did she now?" I ask, turning my attention to her. She pulls a red potty chair out of the box and sets it down on the counter.

"Will you lift him up here, since you're so worried about me doing it?" She asks teasingly with a wink. I stick my tongue out at her briefly before doing what she asked. "Come here little man." I say picking him up and setting him down on the counter.

"Should we put some stickers on your potty Luke?" Maura asks him, pulling out a few packs of stickers. I take his package of underwear as he reaches for the stickers.

"Yay, titers!" he yells, clapping his hands in excitement.

"Which one do you want? Spiderman or Cars?" Maura asks him, holding up a pack of each. He stares at them back and forth for a minute, trying to make a decision.

"Piderman." He finally answers and both Maur and I smile. "Good choice baby." Maura says to him.

"I not a baby mommy, I'n a bid boy!" he exclaims to her with a frown on his face. "Of course you are Lucas. Mommy just says that because I love you. I know you're a big boy." Maura says encouragingly. Lucas smiles at this, reaching for his stickers once more.

"Hold on bud, let me open the package first." I say to him, taking them from him. He waits patiently while I open it, but he's bouncing in place with excitement. I can't help but smile and laugh. "Here you go buddy, now go slow, one at a time." I say handing the stickers to him.

"Otay mama." He says with a smile, carefully peeling off one sticker. Maura helps him put on a few while I rummage through the rest of her purchases. There's a package of Pull Up diapers for Luke, some small groceries and a package of puppy pads.

"Hey Maur, what are these? I ask her, holding them up. "Oh those are potty training pads for Cooper. Since he hasn't been doing so well in that department I did some research and got those for him. We can get him trained to go on those and eventually lead him outside to go there."

I still prefer the name Charlie but when we told Lucas that's what his name was he didn't like it. I can still remember how he told me:

_Lucas woke us both up by jumping up and down on our mattress. I guess he had gotten too impatient with the fact that his mom and I were still sleeping. I grabbed his leg and pulled him down on the bed, causing him to erupt into a fit of giggles. _

_"Lucas, honey, settle down please." Maura said in a light tone, never one to be stern with our son. He ignored her and continued to giggle. Charlie suddenly came and stood on my chest, licking my face. _

_"Charlie, no." I said to him, pushing him off of me._

_"No mama, I wookiss." Luke says to me, pointing to his own chest. _

_"I know buddy, I was talking to Charlie, your puppy." I told him, petting said dog on the ear._

_"No mama, him pooper." He said to me and I look at him in confusion._

_"What?" I asked, and saw Maura look at our son curiously._

_"Him pooper mama, I name him." Luke said proudly._

_"Pooper?" Maura asked, just as confused as I was. _

_"Honey, did the puppy go potty in here?" Maura asked Lucas before looking around our room._

_"No mommy, him tooper." Lucas seemed to be getting impatient with us, so I racked my brain trying to figure out what he meant. Then it dawned on me._

_"Oh you mean Cooper?" I asked him and he smiled at me. "Yup, tooper." He grabbed the puppy and hugged him tight after he said that. Maura still looked confused so I clarified for her._

_"Cooper is the name of the boy in the one show he watches. I assume he liked the name and decided to name the puppy that." I say with a shrug. _

_"Oh okay." Maura said once she realized what I was talking about. She moved over next to Lucas and Cooper and started petting him._

_"Cooper is a lovely name Luke. Good pick." She said sweetly to him. I smiled at my family, happy that we had a furry little addition to the Rizzoli-Isles clan._

"Oh okay cool." I say, setting them back down.

"Oh and I hired some guys to come install a doggy door tomorrow just so you are aware." She says with a smile. "Okay." I say before setting about putting the rest of the groceries away.

"Well Lucas, do you want to go try out your new potty?" I hear Maura ask exuberantly. "Yea mommy!" Luke exclaims.

"Alright, lets go little man." She says before taking Luke and the potty upstairs. I smile at how cute they are before heading over to Cooper's cage and letting him out.

"You done with your nap buddy?" I say to him, scratching his little ear. He starts kicking his leg, making me laugh. I stand up and head into the laundry room to grab Cooper's bowl and fill it with food. He follows me, wagging his tail the whole time, and happily starts devouring his food once I set it down.

I let him eat while I head into the kitchen to empty the dishwasher. I'm in the process of loading it back up five minutes later when I hear a scream come from upstairs followed by Maura yelling.

"Lucas, get back here!"

Suddenly I hear giggling followed by the sound of my son running down the stairs. Next thing I know he comes barreling into the kitchen, butt naked, running around and giggling. I can't stop the chuckle that escapes my mouth. That is until I see Maura emerge at the bottom of the stairs, an extremely angry look on her face. She's holding one of Lucas' diapers in her hand. I scoop Lucas up into my arms as he makes a run past me, scolding him for his behavior.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask in my stern voice. Instantly the smile vanishes from his face. He knows he's in trouble now.

"Why did you run away from mommy?" I ask, a little softer this time. He shrugs his shoulders and hangs his head in shame. Maura comes up and stands beside us.

"I was getting him comfortable with his chair, allowing him to sit on it with his clothes on. He started talking about his big boy pants and I told him he could wear them when he learned how to go in the potty himself. I went to go grab a Pull Up to put on him and when I came back he was naked and shoving his G.I Joe guy into the potty. Once he saw me he screamed and ran out of the bathroom, and you know the rest." Maura says with a deep sigh at the end.

"Lucas." I say, waiting for him to look at me. I have to lift his chin up so we can make eye contact. "That wasn't a nice thing to do. What do you say to mommy?" I ask him. He mumbles something that neither of us can hear and I see a tear run down his face. "What?" I ask, louder this time. "Sowy mommy." He says before he starts crying softly.

"Alright buddy, time for a nap." Maura says as she reaches out for him. He instantly starts getting upset. "Noo!" He yells, trying to get out of her grasp. "Yes, it's nap time Lucas." Maura says to him, holding him tight in her arms as he wiggles.

"No mommy!" he says and manages to slip from her grasp. He moves to make a run for it but I grab a hold of his arm. I swat his butt and pick him up. "You knock it off right now." I practically yell at him. He goes limp in my arms and starts crying loudly. I take him upstairs to his room and set him down on his big boy bed that we just recently bought him.

"Sit and stay there." I say sternly before heading for his dresser, grabbing his pajamas. I see him start to move off of his bed out of the corner of my eye.

"I mean it Lucas, stay on your bed." He can tell that I'm mad and hops right back on, not moving a muscle. He's still crying hysterically as I grab a Pull Up and head over to him.

"Stand up." I say as I kneel down in front of him, holding his Pull Up open. "Step in." I say next. He grabs my shoulder to help as he does what he's told. Once that's on I put his pants and shirt on him before standing up.

"K now lay down under the covers and go to sleep."

"I so-owyy ma-ma!" he cries out as he gets in bed. His little body is still wracked with sobs and my anger is quickly dissipating, only to be replaced with concern for him.

"I know buddy, but you disobeyed mommy and I so now you have to take a nap." I say sweetly, causing a fresh set of tears to escape his eyes.

"Sow-wy-yy!" he says again, pulling his Spiderman blanket up over his chin. I lean in and give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Do you want Spidy to nap with you?" I ask him, and he nobs his head yes. I get up and head over to his play box, grabbing his Spiderman stuffed toy and going back over to him. I tuck it inside the blankets with him and give him one more kiss. He cries are soft now and less intense, which makes me feel slightly better.

"When you wake up I want you to tell mommy you're sorry okay?"

"Otay ma-ma." He says quietly. "Good, sleep tight buddy." I say as I get up and head out the door, shutting it three fourths of the way. I make my way slowly back downstairs, feeling bad about what I just had to do.

I'm about to make it into the kitchen when I step in a puddle of something. I stop and look down, seeing a yellow puddle of pee, and it's still warm.

"Maura!" I yell as I move my foot and reach to take my soaked sock off. Maura comes around the corner, probably from her office, with a concerned look on her face.

"What?" she asks and I gesture down to the puddle near my feet. "Oh." Is all she says when she sees it. "Oh? I just took care of our son, came down and stepped in a puddle of pee and all you have to say is oh?" I ask, my anger coming back full force. I know I shouldn't be taking it out on Maura, but I can't help it.

"Don't talk to me like that. It's not my fault you didn't take Cooper out to go potty. I didn't even know that you had let him out." Maura says back, hands on her hips sternly. She's using her _mom_ stance and it's not going to fly with me.

"Ugh Maura, couldn't you have paid better attention instead of going into your office doing god knows what?" I snap as I head into the kitchen for a paper towel and the puppy pee spray. "I'm sick and tired of stepping in pee!"

"Work Jane, I was doing work. You know my job, the thing that I practically gave up for this family. Yea I still have to do that from time to time." She snaps back, arms folded over her chest now. I slowly stand up over the now freshly cleaned floor and glare at her.

"You know, sometimes I wish you had never learned sarcasm, its not flattering on you." The moment those words escape my mouth I instantly regret them. When Maura was pregnant with Lucas she was self-conscious even from the beginning about her appearance and now I've just told her that she doesn't look flattering.

"You know what Jane, maybe Lucas wasn't the only one who needed to take a nap." She says before turning and heading back to her office, slamming the door behind her.

I cannot believe I just did that. I let s stupid thing like a puddle of puppy pee upset me to the point that I was rude to Maura. I growl out at myself and go in search of Cooper. I find him by the door chewing on the heel of my work boot.

"No, Cooper." I say taking it away from him. I set it down next to the other, pick him up and head outside, hoping to get him to go poop before bringing him back in the house. I stand outside for ten minutes before he finally does his business.

"Good boy Cooper." I praise him as he comes running up to me. I lead him back into the house, head straight for the fridge to get a beer, then make my way over to the couch and plop down. I call him over to me, pick him up and set him down on the couch with me. He lays his head on my lap and I start to pet him as I watch sports highlights. My eyes start to droop, feeling heavy, and my head eventually falls back against the couch. It doesn't take long for me to fall fast asleep.

* * *

I wake up suddenly with a weight on my lap. I open my eyes and see the back of my sons head. He has the TV remote in his hand and is trying to change the channel.

"What are you doing?" I ask suddenly and Lucas jumps, dropping the remote and slowly turning to look at me. He breaks out into a smile when he sees that I'm smiling myself.

"Hey buddy." I say happily to him. "Hi mama." He says back sweetly.

"Wanna watch some cartoons?" I say as I pick up the remote. "Yes pwease." He responds. I flip to the cartoon channel and relax back into the couch, pulling Lucas flush to me, as we watch our show. We stays like this for one episode before I decide that its time to turn it off and go say sorry to Maura, from the both of us.

"Alright little man, time to turn the TV off." I say as I push the power button on the remote. He starts to protest right away.

"No Lucas, TV goes off. We need to go tell mommy we're sorry." He stops at this and nods his head. I smile and ruffle his hair before getting up and taking his hand, slowly leading him down the hall to Maura's office. I knock softly when we approach the door.

"Yes?" I hear Maura ask from the other side.

"Can we come in?" I ask politely. "Yes." She responds. I turn the knob and push the door open, finding Maura sitting at her desk, eyes fixed on the screen of her laptop. I move forward and walk us into the room more. "Luke has something he wants to say to you." I tell her before leaning down and whispering in Lucas' ear. He nods his head after and slowly makes his way over to Maura.

"I sowy mommy. I no be bad boy no mow." He says to her quietly with his head down, looking at his feet. "Look at her buddy." I tell him, which he does, his hazel eyes staring expectantly into his mothers.

"Thank you baby, that means a lot." Maura says before pulling him into her lap for a hug and a kiss.

"Wuv-oo mommy." He says sweetly to her. "Oh I love you too Lucas." She says happily.

"Wanna go play Lucas so I can talk to mommy?" I ask him as Maura sets him back down. He nods his head before responding. "Kay." He says as makes his way out of the office. I watch after him for a minute before turning to look at my wife. She's staring at me expectantly; hands atop her now closed laptop. She must be ready for a good talk.

"I guess its my turn to apologize now." I say, rubbing the back of my head nervously. She says nothing, just continuing to stare at me.

"I'm really sorry for my behavior earlier. I had no right to be rude to you like I was. I was upset because of Lucas and then stepping in Cooper's pee just kind of set me off, and I know that's no excuse, but I'm sorry Maur. I truly am." I say sincerely.

She nods her head and sighs, looking away from me. "I didn't mean what I said either. You are flattering, no matter what you have on. You're the most beautiful woman that I've ever laid eyes on, and I made a vow to myself when we first started dating to tell you that everyday. I haven't been doing the best job of that and for that I apologize as well." I say, never taking my eyes off of her.

She's looking at me again, a few tears running down her face. I move forward, kneeling down in front of her and wipe them away.

"You deserve the world Maura. You are the most kind-hearted, loving, giving person on this planet, and I wish that I could give you that, but sadly I can't. I'm just a blue-collar Boston Italian detective with a troubling past." Maura starts to protest but I cover her mouth with my hand, indicating that I want her to just listen for now.

"For some reason you chose me. To this day I still have no idea why, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I treat you like the Queen that you are and show you that I am worth it. I didn't do that earlier, but if you'd let me, I'd like to make it up to you. Let me make us dinner tonight. I'll get Ma to come get Lucas and Cooper and we can have a night in. I'll rub your feet and give you a back massage, anything you want. What do you say pretty girl?"

"That's not necessary Jane. It was just a small disagreement between us, nothing to pamper me over. Plus I have work here that I need to get done. I might even have to go into the morgue and go over samples with Susie. Why don't you take Lucas and your mother out to dinner? I'm sure they would love that." Maura says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. She turns back to her laptop and opens it, resuming her work and effectively finishing our conversation.

My face falls at her words. She completely shut me down for a romantic evening together and I can't help but feel hurt about that. I must have done something more than what happened earlier to upset her. The problem is I have no idea what.

"You don't want to spend time with me, alone?" I ask, and you can hear the pain in my voice. She momentarily breaks her concentration from her computer to look at me.

"I'm just not feeling up to it right now Jane, I'm sorry. I really have to get this done." She says, gesturing to her laptop. My heart wrenches as I realize she's dismissing me. I hang my head and slowly get up, moving towards the door. I glance back at her one more time but she doesn't look up so I leave the room in search of my son. Maybe he can make me feel better.

* * *

"Ma, something is up with Maura and its making me worried." I say to my mother as I sit across from her at the Dirty Robber. Lucas is sitting next to me munching on his chicken fingers and singing to himself.

"What do you mean?" My mother asks before popping a french fry in her mouth.

"Well we got into a fight today, nothing too big, but I was a little snippy with her. I apologized later and even gave this amazing speech about how much I love her and how amazing she is. I asked her if she wanted to have a romantic night tonight, just the two of us, and she shot me down with no emotion involved whatsoever. She totally just dismissed me like she didn't even want to look at me." I say sadly.

"I'm sorry honey. What did you snip at her about?"

"I stepped in a puddle of Cooper's pee after coming back downstairs from taking care of Lucas' tantrum, so my anger got the best of me. I yelled for her and when she appeared I got mad. Essentially I told her she needed to pay better attention instead of slinking away to her offece. She got sarcastic with me after that and I told her it wasn't flattering, then she stormed off to her office and slammed the door." I tell her, embarrassed by my actions.

"Oh Janie, why do you always let your anger get the best of you? I'm surprised Maura's put up with it for this long."

"What the hell Ma! Are you saying Maura should have left me by now?" I yell, getting angry once again. Lucas jumps beside me.

"Of course not honey, no need to get angry. You're scaring Lucas." She says pointing to my son. He has dropped his tender and is looking at me, slight fear in his eyes.

"Mama's sorry buddy, I didn't mean to yell. Finish your food." I say comfortingly, rubbing his head softly. He nods and resumes eating. I turn my attention back to my mother.

"What are you saying then?" I ask her.

"Honey, Maura is a wonderful woman. She wouldn't hurt a fly, and I know she loves you with all her heart, but have you ever thought about how your anger affects her? Especially if it's directed towards her?" Ma asks and I hang my head momentarily.

I haven't told her yet that Maura's pregnant again, seeing as we've only known a week, and I don't know if I should say anything without Maura.

"I know Ma. I already feel bad about it. She said she's got work to do and that she might go into the morgue and I'm afraid that she'll use it as an excuse to not talk. I want to find out what's bothering her because I know there's more to it than our fight earlier."

"Do you want me to watch Lucas tonight so you can talk to her?" She asks, taking a hold of my hand.

"Mama?" Lucas calls me suddenly. "What buddy?"

"Tan I has mow pwite?" He asks, holding up his kid cup that is now empty.

"Sure buddy, I'll go get you some more sprite." I say, taking his cup and heading to the bar.

"Can I get more sprite in here please?" I ask the lady behind the counter. "Sure." She says before taking it from me. I look over to the table and watch my mom and son playing together. Ma is making some of Luke's fry's dance around his plate and he's giggling away. Instantly I wish that Maura was here, and I wonder what she's doing. I pull out my phone right as the lady hands me Lucas' cup back.

"Thank you. I say politely before pulling up my messages and texting Maura.

**Hey baby, what are you up to?**

I hit send and make my way back over to the table and sit down. "Here you go buddy." I say to Luke as I hand him his drink.

"Tanks mama." He says happily before taking a big slurp. He has some barbeque sauce on his cheek so I wet a napkin and wipe it off, much to his annoyance, before turning back to Ma. I haven't gotten a response from Maura yet but I push that thought away.

"I just sent her a text to see what she's doing but she hasn't responded yet. I think I will have you watch him, but we need to go home first."

"Of course dear." Ma says in response. We finish up our food and I pay the check before gathering Luke up and heading out the door.

* * *

On the way home from the Robber I finally get a message from Maura, saying that she is at the office and will be home shortly. I sigh in relief at finally getting a message until she sends me another one.

**We need to talk when I get home**

Instantly I start to worry. She's been acting standoffish towards me most of the day and now she wants to talk. I hope things are okay between us.

I get us home and go inside carrying mine and Lucas' leftovers, as well as a salad for Maura, just in case. Ma comes in behind me and heads upstairs with Lucas to pack him an overnight bag. He's going to stay the night with her. I let Cooper out, taking him outside to go potty while I wait for them. He goes quickly so I head back in and straight for the fridge, grabbing a beer, and heading to the couch.

"Okay go say goodbye to your mama." I hear Ma say as her and Lucas make their way down the stairs. He comes running over to me and jumps into my lap. "Bye mama! I go wif nona!" He says excitedly to me.

"Alright buddy, have fun. I'll come get you tomorrow." I say, ruffling his hair before he climbs off my lap.

"Where's mommy?" He suddenly asks, looking around for Maura. "She's at work buddy, but she'll be home later and then you two can Face Time." He smiles at this.

"Otay." Now he makes his way over to Cooper who is chewing on his squeekie toy on the floor. "Bye Tooper, wuv-oo." He says, giving Cooper a soft kiss on the head.

"You're such a sweet boy Lucas." Ma says to him before approaching me and giving me a hug, which I reciprocate willingly.

"Good luck sweetheart. And remember, be patient and loving."

"I know Ma, I've been married for four years now, I think I know how to handle my own wife." I say, annoyed that she's trying to tell me how to handle this. She glares at me briefly before taking Luke's hand.

"If you say so Jane. Call me tomorrow when you're ready to come get him." I nod my head yes at her.

"Bye Lucas, I love you." I say to my son. "Wuv-oo too." He says happily, excited that he gets to spend the night with his Nona.

"Nona, tan we had ice tweem?" I hear him ask her as she shuts the front door. I chuckle to myself, he's barely out of house and he's already asking for treats.

"It's just you and me now Coop, gotta wait for mommy to get home." I say to Cooper as I put my feet up on the coffee table and turn on Sports Center. Twenty minutes later I hear the back door open, turning around to see Maura walk in looking aggravated.

"Jane, why didn't you put the lawn mower away? I didn't notice it coming in and stubbed my toe." She asks me, clearly upset.

"That wasn't me, it was Tommy. He came over and moved the lawn earlier remember?"

"Well tell him to put it away next time he does, please." She adds the please as an afterthought, setting her purse down on the kitchen island. She plants both hands on the counter and hangs her head, sighing deeply. Instantly concerned, I hop up and head over to her. "Baby what's wrong?" I ask, reaching for her shoulder. She stiffens when I make contact, causing me to remove my hand quickly, almost as if it had been burned. I feel extremely hurt and really confused about what's going on.

"Maur?" I ask, hoping to get her to talk. It takes several minutes but she finally speaks. "Jane, will you please go sit down on the couch, we need to talk." She says neutrally without lifting her head. Now I know something is definitely up and I'm sure its my fault.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I wanted some suspense. I promise the next one will be up soon. Oh and if any of you are wondering, I'm kinda going fast through Maura's ****pregnancy. I already covered that in Maura's Confession so I've decided to breeze past it in this story, hope you don't mind. As always let me know your thoughts, they make me happy:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**See I told you I would get this update out fast. I can keep a promise;) I know it's never fun being left with a cliffhanger. I hope this chapter is well worth it. It's smaller than the last one, but a little bit, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Let me know your thoughts, and as always enjoy!**

* * *

"What's going on Maur?" Jane asks as soon as she sits down. Her face is showing many emotions; pain, sadness, fear and confusion. It makes what I have to say all the more hard. I sit down on the chair near the couch and look at her for a minute. She's such a beautiful woman, and the absolute love of my life. It makes me happy to know that the baby growing inside of me is biologically hers. I feel like once this baby is born our family will be complete. But all of these happy thoughts aren't helping me feel any less angry about what she's done. And from the look on her face I can tell she has no idea she's done anything wrong.

"Maura please talk to me. You're freaking me out here." She says desperately. Suddenly it dawns on me that I haven't seen my son yet. "Where's Lucas? Is he in bed already? I ask her, changing the subject of our conversation.

"No, Ma came and took him to spend the night with her. I wanted to talk to you without worrying about him." She says, managing to upset me further.

"Why would you do that without consulting me? I wanted to see him when I got home, and now I can't do that." I say, clearly aggravated. Jane cringes slightly.

"Look I'm sorry Maura, for whatever it is that I've done, I truly mean that. I never want to do anything to upset you. I need you to sit down and talk to me though so I can understand. And I'm sorry about Lucas, I just wanted him out of the house so we could have a proper discussion. I told him you would Face Time with him later, and it's just until tomorrow." Jane says really fast, and she looks like she's on the verge of tears. I can't help but be affected by this.

My face relaxes some and I can see Jane calm a little. "Thank you for that Jane. It does make sense to have him out while we discuss." I say, inwardly cringing at the clinical tone in my voice.

"Maura, please, talk to me baby." the desperation is back in her voice. I sigh deeply before beginning the conversation I have been dreading since this afternoon.

"When I went into my office today I received an email from the Governor stating that I contact him immediately or face termination from my position as the Chief Medical Examiner."

The look upon Jane's face makes me continue. "Naturally I called him to find out why I had received just an email and he told me that his office had made several attempts to contact me regarding a job that my presence was specifically required for. I had no recollection of such attempts. Do you want to know what he told me Jane?" I ask, arms folded over my chest.

"What?" She asks in a small voice.

"He told me that my _wife_ said I no longer took calls like that and hung up, on several different occasions." I say, glaring at her and waiting for her response. Becoming impatient I continue. "I had to talk him down from firing me right then and there Jane. Then I had to attend to several cases he threw at me, requiring me to go into the morgue immediately and work there. I have never been more embarrassed in all my life Jane." I say with an intensity I have never used before.

"What?!" Jane says, looking at me in disbelief. "You honestly think I would do something like that?" She asks angrily.

"Are you calling the Governor of Massachusetts a liar Jane?" I snap at her.

"Are you calling me, your _wife_, a liar?" She challenges.

"Jane you know how much this job means to me. I worked so hard to earn that title and build a name for myself, a name that is now tarnished because of what you did." I snap, feeling slightly guilty for the wounded look that is now clearly etched on her face. She doesn't snap back or say anything for that matter. I start to worry when a lone tear makes its way down her face.

"I can't believe you think so little of me. You know I would _never_ lie to you, or at least I thought you did." Jane finally says in the most dejected tone I have ever heard while more tears make their way down her beautiful face. I instantly feel horrible for my accusations.

"Jane I have to go to New York for two weeks and train a new ME there. The Governor wants me to leave first thing tomorrow morning." I say sadly, and her head snaps up to look at me.

"What?" She asks, even though I know she heard me.

"That's why he has been trying to contact me. They need me to go train this new ME. I am the most qualified person for the job."

"Do you really have to go?" Jane asks, and she sounds so small, it breaks my heart.

"If I don't go I lose my job. His exact words were 'you can kiss your title goodbye.'" I say softly, my anger completely gone now, replaced by complete exhaustion.

Jane stays silent for a few minutes, staring off to the side, before finally looking at me. "Well I guess you better go then." She says in a neutral tone.

"Aren't we going to talk about this Jane?"

"What's there to talk about Maur? You lose your dream job, something you've worked hard for all your life, if you don't go. I can't have that on me if you stay, so go, train the newbie as only you can, and keep your job." She says dejectedly before getting up and heading into the kitchen. I follow close behind, expecting her to grab herself a beer out of the fridge. I'm shocked when she bypasses it and grabs the whiskey out of the cupboard above the fridge. She opens the bottle and takes a rather large drink, making me extremely worried.

"I'll call Ma and let her know you're coming to get Lucas. If you don't mind I think I'm going to bed now, I don't feel so good. Oh and I'll sleep in the guest bedroom don't worry." She says before leaving the kitchen, whiskey bottle in hand. I reach for her arm and stop her movements. "Jane wait!" I say, louder than I had anticipated. She turns around and looks at me with sad eyes.

"Don't just walk away Jane. We need to talk about this."

"I don't really feel like talking right now Maur." She says before turning to go again. This time I rush around her and put my hand on her chest, making her stop.

"Stop it, stop acting so dejected, it's not like you. We need to talk about this, and please put the whiskey away." I say reaching for the bottle. She holds it above her head so I can't reach it.

"No I want the whiskey. And I don't know why you want to talk, it's not like you value my opinion anymore. I'm just your lying wife, no one important."

"Oh for gods sake Jane get over yourself. I'm sorry I accused you of lying, not my finest moment, but can you really blame me? And yes we do need to talk. You are my wife, my partner for life and we need to make big life decisions together!" I practically yell at her, having had enough of her somber attitude.

My outburst shocks her into silence. She lowers the bottle of whiskey and I take advantage, grabbing it and her hand, leading her to the kitchen. I set the bottle down on the counter before continuing on to the living room, sitting us down on the couch.

"I love my job Jane, its what brought me to you and ended up giving me the life I have now, but if I have to chose, it'll be you and Lucas, and now this little baby every time." I say with as much emotion and sincerity as I can muster while grabbing Jane's hand and holding it to my stomach. She looks at our hands momentarily before looking up into my eyes.

"I don't want you to have to chose Maur, that's why I said go. Luke and I will be fine, and we can Face Time each other every night. I have Ma to help watch him while I work and two weeks isn't that long." She says. I start to speak but she cuts me off. "I don't want you to lose your job Maur, so please go. Plus you being the Chief ME for the whole state is incredibly sexy." She says, causing me to blush.

"I'm sorry about all this Maur. I don't know how the Governor's calls never got to you but I can assure you it wasn't me. I would _never_ do_ anything_ to jeopardize you or your name." She says, putting her other hand on top of mine.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Jane, I accused you of being a liar. That was so wrong of me." I say, instantly feeling horrible. To my complete astonishment she pulls me into a swift hug, holding me tightly in her arms.

"We both did and said things that we aren't proud of Maur, but we love each other enough to move past it. Plus if you're going to be gone for two weeks then I want to enjoy this last little bit of time with you before you go." She says sweetly into my ear. I instantly begin to feel myself calm at her soothing voice. Even though I was rather mad earlier, something that rarely happens, I just can't stay that way for very long.

"I agree Jane. Since you want me to go, let's head over to your mother's and get Lucas and bring him home so I can spend a few hours with my family." I say getting up off the couch, pulling Jane with me. She pulls out her phone and calls Angela, letting her know we're coming while I grab my purse and keys. We head out the door hand in hand, and I feel so much better than when I got home.

* * *

"Nona wet me has ice tweam mommy!" Lucas exclaims as we make our way inside the house. He's walking behind me with his little Spiderman backpack on his back and his blanket in his arms. He hasn't stopped talking about his couple hours with Angela, and his exuberance makes me smile.

"Did she now?" Jane asks him, taking his backpack from him and setting it on the couch. "Yup, den we watched caws!" He says excitedly, bouncing up and down a couple of times. I can't help but chuckle at him, he's just so adorable. Suddenly I start to feel very sad. I'm going to be leaving my adorable little family for two weeks. I know I'll get to see them via Face Time, but it's not the same. I won't get to hold Lucas and smell his wonderful small child smell, feel his soft skin against my own. And Jane, I won't get to kiss and hold her, make love to her. I will miss that the most. Making love to Jane is something else entirely. It's like we become one person as we move together. I don't know if I'll make it the full two weeks. Lucas starts tugging on my shirt, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Mommy, why you leavin?" He asks with an innocent look on his face. "What?" I ask, looking from him to Jane. "I told him that you were leaving in the morning and to give you lots of loves before you go." Jane said in response.

"I give loves mommy!" Lucas says excitedly before jumping up and down in front of me with his hands in the air. I lean down and pick him up where he immediately gives me a giant hug. "Thank you baby! Mommy loves when you give her hugs." I say to him, rubbing his back. "I know." He says with a smile, pulling his head back to look at me. I can hear Jane chuckle at his comment from the living room, where she has now migrated to.

"Can I have a kiss?" I ask him and he nods his head before giving me a loving kiss. I start to tickle him and he squeals trying to get away from me. "Mommy top!" he bellows between fits of giggles. We're both laughing now, a giant smile on both our faces. "What do you say?" I ask him playfully.

"Pwease!" he manages to say so I stop tickling him. I set him down and he runs over to Jane, jumping up on the couch next to her. "Mommy tittle me." He says to her and Jane chuckles while ruffling his hair. "She did huh?" Jane says in response. I make my way over to them and sit down on the other side of Lucas, draping my arm behind him and resting it on Jane's shoulder. She looks at me and smiles, setting her right hand on mine and giving it a loving squeeze. We end up putting in Cars, seeing as it's Lucas' favorite show, and sit together as a family and watch it. Lucas falls asleep about half way into the movie so we turn it off and take him up to bed.

* * *

Jane helps me get packed for my two week trip, something that does not go fast and actually ends up aggravating us both. Two hours and a very annoyed wife later I lie in bed with Jane, thinking about my impending trip in the morning. I really don't want to go, but I don't want to lose my job either. I still can't believe that this is all happening, that I have been threatened with keeping my job. I believe Jane when she says that it wasn't her, but now I need to find out what did happen. The Governor and I have never had any troubles in the past, so I really don't think he would make this up and spring it on me out of the blue, but I see no other plausible explanation for all of this.

I know that Jane loves me and wants me to be happy, and to her that is keeping my job. To a large degree she is right, but my family is the most important thing in my life now and for the rest of my days, so I have decided that if for any reason Jane or Lucas needs me to come back home I will catch the first flight out and deal with whatever the consequences are. Before the packing got to the point where we were annoyed with each other Jane and I talked about me leaving, her assuring me that she was okay with it, even though I attempted several times to persuade her. She knows me to the core, and she can tell that if I lose my job it would really crush me, so she's only being a good wife and encouraging me.

"What are you thinking?" Jane asks, breaking the silence in the room, causing me to jump slightly. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She says after feeling me jump.

"Oh no you're fine, I was just lost in my thoughts." I say, turning on my side to face her. I can barely make out her face in the soft moonlight streaming in the window, but I can see the slight look of concern there. I reach up and stroke her cheek gently, lovingly, to try and sooth her.

"I'm going to miss you Maur, so much." She says in a soft voice. "Me too baby, more than you know. I really can stay home if-"

"No Maur, we already had this discussion. I want you to go. I promise we'll be fine. You have to promise to Face Time every night that you can though. I don't think I could go a whole two weeks without seeing your beautiful face." I practically melt at her words, even though anatomically that is impossible.

"I promise Jane, every night we'll Face Time. I wouldn't be able to go more than one day without seeing yours or Lucas' precious face." I say back. Jane starts to lean in towards me so I close my eyes, waiting for her supple lips to make contact. I don't have to wait long, as I soon feel her soft kiss on my waiting mouth. I hum into our kiss and slide my hand back to her neck and bury my fingers in the soft hairs at the base there. She moans out as I stick my tongue in her mouth, deepening our kiss.

"Let me make love to you Maur, give you something to remember while you're on your trip." Jane husks out, momentarily breaking our kiss. I don't say anything, but respond by smashing my mouth back onto hers and molding my body as flush to hers as I can. Jane immediately rolls on top of me and shoves her knee between my legs, rubbing me in just the right way. I grab her firm behind in both hands and help her thrust against me while our tongues battle for dominance.

I run my hands up her back, taking her tank top with it, and she breaks the kiss again to rip it off. I'm pleased to see that she has forgone her bra for this evening, taking full advantage by sucking one of her nipples into my mouth. Her back arches and she lets out a moan as I swirl my tongue around her now hardening bud. I start to massage the other breast, not wanting to leave it untouched.

"Oh god Maur, your tongue is amazing." Jane husks out, giving me goosebumps. I switch breasts, sucking on her other nipple, getting it as equally hard as the other. I bite down on it before soothing with my tongue, and just as I knew she would, Jane goes crazy. In a flash I find myself completely naked with an equally naked Jane on top of me. She rests her full weight on me, our breasts touching and her hard nipples rubbing against mine. My eyes roll into the back of my head at the sensation before my lips are captured in a searing kiss. Jane starts to rock her hips back and forth, causing beautiful friction between our centers and I cry out in pleasure.

"I love you so much Maura. You are so beautiful." Jane says to me as she pulls back and looks me in the eyes, momentarily stopping her movements. I can't stop the pout that forms on my face as the loss of friction and Jane chuckles at me before leaning down to take my nipple in her mouth. Now it's my turn to arch my back and moan out at the sensation. She doesnt' stay at my nipple for long, peppering kisses down my stomach, dipping her tongue into my navel before settling between my legs and spreading them wider. My heart is racing and I'm panting, waiting for her to make her final decent to where I need her most. She licks her lips and smiles at me before diving down, licking from my opening to my aching clit.

"Ugh Jane!" I cry out as she sucks my hard bundle of nerves into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. I clutch the sheets so hard that my knuckles turn white as she continues her assault on my core. I feel her finger makes its way to my opening and start swirling around it, teasing me.

"Jane, please." I cry, wanting her to dive so deep into me that I forget my name. "Please what Maur?" Ugh she always loves to do this, making me beg to be fucked.

"Fuck me Jane, make me forget my name." I manage to say. She literally growls before shoving three fingers into me, at the same time latching back onto my clit. I cry out once more, the pleasure so intense that I arch off the bed and have to be pushed back down. "Jane, oh god Jane!" I cry out, feeling my orgasm fast approaching. Jane starts to curl her fingers against my G-spot every time she pulls out of me and I can't hold off any longer. I scream so loud as my orgasm crashes through me, the pleasure so magnificent that I black out.

* * *

"Maura, baby, wake up." I hear faintly. "Come on sweetheart." I hear a little clearer this time. I open my eyes to see my beautiful wife staring back at me. She has a giant smile on her face. I look around, suddenly remembering what happened earlier and blush heavily. "Hey pretty girl, glad to see you back with me." She says with a smirk on her face. "It's been a while since I've made you lose consciousness." She says, reaching over to stroke my cheek.

"Oh my god Jane, that was amazing! How can you expect me to leave now? All I want to do is stay here, in your arms, for the rest of my days." I say lightly, and Jane chuckles at me. "I'll take that as a compliment." She says with the smirk still plastered to her face.

"Come here baby." She says as she lays down next to me and pulls me into her arms. "Wait, what about you?" I ask, wanting to pleasure her much the same as she just did me. "No baby, that was about you. Now i want you to rest because you have a flight to catch in the morning."

"I want to make love to you now Jane. I won't get to do that for two whole weeks. Please." I say, a bit desperately, something that surprises me. "Honey you don't have to do that." She says trying to argue. "Yes I do." I say before straddling her. I spend the rest of the night doing exactly that, making love to my wife. It only allows me about 3 hours of sleep but it's well worth it. Jane and Lucas see me off to the airport the next morning, spending a little too much time saying goodbye, to the point where I almost miss my flight, but I finally get on the plane. These next two weeks are going to be horrendous, but I know I'll make it through and get home to my family. I rest my hand on my belly, rubbing softly. Even though I know my baby's still only an embryo, but she has a heart, which gives me comfort in knowing that she's growing and will soon be a part of our family. I don't know why I feel that it's a girl, and I don't like listening to my intestines, but being with Jane for as long as I have, I can't help but go that route.

I rest my head back against the headrest, close my eyes and allow myself to dream about what my life will be like once my baby is born. I see her with my golden hair, but Jane's dark eyes and strong character. I know for a fact that I am the luckiest woman on this earth to have Jane as my wife and the mother of my children. These two weeks may be hard, but they'll soon pass and I'll be back where I belong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh I'm just having so much fun writing this story! I'm so glad you all love it too. Here is chapter 7, I really hope you like it. As always enjoy my lovies;)**

* * *

One week, one agonizing week without my wife. That's how long its been since Maura left. One week, eighteen hours and thirty seven minutes, not that I've been counting. I feel so lost without her. Meals aren't the same, work's not the same, even though she hasn't been there that much recently anyways. The first couple of nights I couldn't sleep at all. I'm a little better now but not much.

Lucas hasn't been taking this well either. I can tell he misses Maura very much. He's constantly asking me where mommy is, and every night when he talks to her via Face Time he asks her when she'll be home, and cries when she finally hangs up. I can tell it's eating her up as well. Sometimes she'll talk for so long that we all end up falling asleep. She's wanted to come home on several occasions but I keep assuring her we're fine and that she needs to stick with this until the end. What's one more week right?

Another part of me, and I'm not sure how dominant this part is, doesn't want her to come home yet. I know that sounds horrible but I'm still somewhat hurt from her accusations of me lying to her. The night she left I put my feelings aside, wanting to spend the last few hours with her and make it memorable, which we did, but once I was left with my thoughts it all came back and so did the hurt.

I have known Maura for many years, and we've been together for almost half of them, and I've never once lied to her. She is the single most important woman in my life, and I cherish her to death. I love and respect her so much that it hurts me, so when she came out and accused me of lying and going behind her back with those calls I felt like she had stabbed me in the back. I know thinking about it day after day while she's gone isn't good. I really need to talk to her about it, but the only time we have is a couple hours at night and Lucas is there too. It leaves no room for us to talk about our relationship. I'm worried that all this time alone with my thoughts will end up making me resent her somehow, and I most definitely don't want that.

I'm currently lying in bed, wide awake with my thoughts, unable to sleep. I put Lucas down several hours ago before making my way to bed and I've been lying here ever since. I miss Maura so much it hurts, but at the same time I'm hurting because of her, so I just don't know what to do. Suddenly my phone vibrates on the bedside table where I left it, bathing the room in a soft light from it's screen. I reach over and pick it up, noticing that I have a text from Maura.

**Are you awake?**

I stare at the phone for a moment, not knowing if I want to talk or not. She must be having the same types of thoughts if she's texting me this late, so I finally type my response.

**Yes**

It's almost instantaneous that I get a response.

**I think we should talk. Can I call you?**

Well there goes any chance I had of getting any sleep tonight. I know we need to do this but part of me wants to hold off a little longer.

**Okay**

It takes her little longer to call, most likely gathering her nerves much the same way I am. I have no idea why I'm so nervous, I mean this is Maura, my wife, the woman that I feel I know inside and out, literally as well as figuratively. So I can't really explain the sudden anxiety that hits me when my phone starts ringing, Maura's beautiful face smiling at me from my screen. I take a deep breath before sliding the bar across and answering the call.

"Hello?" I say quietly, part because of nerves and part because I don't want to be too loud.

"Hi Jane." Maura says on the other end and she sounds exhausted. I feel bad for her, having to be away from her family, working a job she doesn't want to do, and I'm sure the hours aren't that great.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, unable to hold back the concerned wife side of me.

"I'm just really tired. I haven't been sleeping that well." She says and I nob my head even though I know she can't see me. I know exactly how she feels.

"Me too." I say, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"Jane, I feel like there's a slice between us now, ever since I left." She says, getting right to the point. I can't help but internally chuckle though.

"Wedge."

"Pardon?" She asks, confusion etched in her tone.

"It wedge Maur, there's a wedge between us, not slice." I just can't help but correct her can I? We're supposed to be having a serious discussion and I have to say dumb shit.

"Jane did you hear what I said? I'm worried about us. Whenever we Face Time you always seem detached and unwilling to really talk to me. I enjoy them because I get to see and talk to Lucas, but it hurts my heart after every call." She says sadly. I can just imagine the few tears that are making their way down her face right now. I would love nothing more than to wipe them away with my thumb but I can't do that because she's hundreds of miles away.

"I heard you Maur, and you're right, I do have a hard time talking to you. Part of me is still very hurt because of what you said to me, what you thought of me. Years of friendship and four years of marriage should have taught you that I would never lie to you or go behind your back, but you let what some buffoon in power said make you think otherwise, something I just can't understand." I rush out, my tone shallow and hurt. There is silence on the other end of the line far longer than necessary.

"You're right Jane, I don't know what came over me. I should have trusted you and not thought the worst. I regret that decision so very much, in fact it's all I've been able to think about for the past week. With each day that goes by that you don't say much to me I start to worry more and more. I don't know what I have to do to show you that I trust you irrevocably but I will find a way. I love you so very much Jane. You're my wife, my life partner and the mother of my children. I thank whatever god or deity out there everyday that you are my wife. I am so very sorry for my behavior, and I just want us back to the way we were before this whole ordeal." She's steadily crying by the end of her speech and it pulls on my heartstrings. That's one of my weaknesses, when Maura cries.

"Please don't cry baby. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. I just have to get over the hurt is all. I really wish that you were here so we could sit down and talk, hold each other and work this out, but you need to stay there and finish your job. I know it's been hard on all of us but you're halfway done, you can make it the rest of the way."

"I don't want to be here anymore Jane. I miss you and Lucas so much, and I cannot stand this foul woman they have me training. She makes assumptions, evaluates her findings on obvious clues, never delving deeper to uncover more evidence, and I hate to say but she smells awful." Maura says and I can't help but chuckle.

"That's probably why they have you training her. You are the perfect example of what a good medical examiner should be. In fact I'd say you go way beyond. You're like what all medical examiners dream to be but can never attain. You're one of a kind Maura, in a very good way." I say sweetly, never passing an opportunity to compliment my wife. I frown once I hear a sob come from the other side of the phone.

"Maur?" I ask, instantly concerned.

"I don't deserve you Jane! You are far too kind to me. Until I met you I never thought that highly of myself. I was the weird kid who no one liked. When we met and you started paying me compliments I didn't know how to take them. Often times I didn't believe you, but over time you convinced me that you truly felt that way towards me and I started to believe. I have tarnished what we have, staining it with distrust and betrayal and I feel utterly horrible for that." She cries into the phone. I am shocked into silence at her harsh words. In no way have I ever felt like that was what she had done. I need to fix this right now.

"No baby please don't say that. You haven't tarnished anything, please believe me. I love you so very much and I can't wait for you to get home so I can hold you and our unborn child in my arms and shower you will love." I say and she starts sobbing more. Oh god what have I done now.

"Maura honey, why are you crying?" I am at a complete loss as to why she's sobbing. I feel like she has no reason to be. She doesn't respond, instead she takes a few minutes to calm down and I stay on the line, letting her calm herself.

"I'm sorry Jane, I'm just so highly emotional because of the pregnancy and everything that you just said was so sweet and I just couldn't control myself. Thank you though, you really are the sweetest wife, and I'm so glad you're mine. If you don't mind though I think I should go to bed now. I'm glad we could talk Jane. It was so good to hear your voice." She says to me, hiccuping slightly every couple of words.

"It was good to hear yours too babe. I feel better now and I can't wait to see you. Please get some rest and don't over work yourself. I want you and my baby girl back in one piece." I hear her inhale sharply at my words and I instantly panic. Did I say something wrong again?

"You said baby girl."

"Yes, was I not supposed to? I know we haven't found out the sex yet but I just have this feeling its going to be a girl." I say, hoping this doesn't upset her.

"Oh Jane I feel the same way. I can't explain it but I just know it's going to be a girl." She says and I smile so big it hurts my cheeks. "Is the clinical Dr. Maura Isles listening to her gut?" I ask, teasingly because I know she'll hate it.

"It's Rizzoli-Isles to you miss, and yes I think I am. I've been spending way too much time with you Jane." She says and I can hear the humor in her voice and just picture the smirk on her face. "Oh you miss Maura are most definitely my wife. You've picked up on the sarcasm beautifully." I say to her proudly. God I love this woman.

"Always and forever babe." I can't help but chuckle at this. "I love you Maura, sleep well beautiful."

"I love you too Jane. Goodnight." She says before hanging up. I feel empty once her comforting voice is gone. It's amazing what hearing her talk does to calm me down. I'm glad that conversation ended on good terms. Now that I feel better about her I have to set out and find who made this mess. No body messes with my wife and gets away with it. I am a detective after all, it's my job to find the bad guy, this time its just personal.

* * *

"Mama I want pancakes." Lucas says to me, standing beside my bed and shaking my shoulder, waking me from my slumber. I open my eyes and groan as I attempt to wake myself up further. "Hold on buddy, I'm tired." I say to him, closing my eyes briefly.

"Mama!" Lucas says louder, getting impatient. I groan again before throwing the blankets off of me and sitting up. "Easy there munchkin. I'll get you your pancakes in a minute." I say, somewhat sternly to him. He frowns at me, and folds him arms, looking exactly like his mother when she's mad at me. The resemblance makes me smile. I reach over and ruffle his long dark hair, thinking to myself that he needs a hair cut.

"What kind of pancakes do you want bud?" I ask him, yawning with a stretch before getting off the bed. He jumps up and down a few times excited that I'm finally out of bed before answering me. "Choco-chip mama."

"Alright choco-chip it is little man. You have to help me make them though." I say as we make our way out of my room and down the stairs. "Okay!" He says excitedly.

I pick Lucas up and set him on the counter before going about grabbing all the ingredients for our pancakes. Luke starts singing to himself and kicking his legs lightly while he waits for me to assemble everything.

"Mama, when's mommy comin?" He asks, much like he has every morning this week.

"One more week buddy." I say in response, getting the griddle out of the cupboard. I set it down and plug it in before turning to my son. He's looking at me curiously, not quite sure what I meant. "Seven more sleeps Luke. After you go to bed seven more times mommy will be here." I say and he nods his head in understanding.

"Why?" He asks a minute later as I'm tying my apron on. "We already talked about this buddy. Mommy had to go to work in New York, but she'll be back soon and you can see her again." I say to him sweetly. "I miss her." He says sadly

"I know buddy, so do I but we get to see her tonight on the iPad, remember." His face lights up at this, getting to talk to Maura at night his new favorite thing. "Okay." He says happily, content to drop the subject for now. I smile and set about mixing our batter, letting Luke crack one egg while I do the other, and giving him a small handful of chocolate chips to add after. Next I pour some batter down on the griddle to cook. Ten minutes later we're both sitting at the table eating away, happy smiles on our faces as we fill our bellies. Suddenly my front door opens and in walks my mother.

"Nona!" Luke shouts as he sees her and jumps off his chair. I look over at his plate, content that he'd eaten enough, and let him run to his Nona. She scoops him up when he gets to her, struggling a little with his weight seeing as he's constantly growing, and gives him a big hug.

"Hello my sweet boy, how are you this morning?" She asks him sweetly."I'm good Nona." He says with a smile. "Mommy's comin home in a week." He says to her matter-of-factually, much like his mother would. "She is is she?" Ma asks as she sets him down and makes her way over to me, Lucas following along side her.

"Morning honey." Ma says as she leans in for a hug. I hug her back momentarily before she breaks away and sits down next to me. Lucas hops back up on his chair and smiles at me. "Mama can I have more milk?" He asks me very politely, something that makes me feel pride. We've been struggling with his behavior issues but they've been getting better, and he's starting to become a very polite little boy.

"Of course Luke. Thank you for asking so nicely." I say to him, getting off my chair and grabbing his empty cup. "Welcome." He says with a goofy smile.

"Are you done with your food little man?" He nods his head yes so I take his and my plate to the sink and set them inside. I'll do the dishes later. I grab the milk out of the fridge and pour him a small amount, taking it back and giving it to him. "Thanks mama." He says before taking it and drinking it down. I turn to Ma and she's looking at him with a giant smile on her face.

"So how are you this morning Ma?" I ask, not wanting her to detect the change in my demeanor. I don't want to think the worst in my mother but I have to ask her if she had anything to do with the Governor's phone calls. "I'm okay Janie. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." She says, suddenly serious and looking slightly concerned. This makes me suddenly get a bad feeling in my gut. I look over at Lucas just as he finishes his glass of milk.

"Hey buddy, will you go upstairs and pick out your outfit for today and I'll come up and help you get dressed in a minute?" I ask him sweetly. "Okay mama." He says before hopping down and running towards his room. I know I should scold him for running but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment.

"What's going on Ma?" I ask her, getting right to business. She looks worried and I don't like that. She sighs deeply before pulling a folded piece of paper out of her purse. She doesn't hand it to me, just holding it her hand as she starts to speak.

"Last week before Maura left for New York when she was at the station I went down to bring her some food, you know cuz I was worried she hadn't eaten. Anyways, I walked into her office but she wasn't there. I decided to leave the food on her desk so I walked over and set it down. I saw something that caught my eye, and you know how I can be snoopy from time to time." I roll my eyes at her but let her continue.

"Anyways, so I reached over and picked up this note. I couldn't help but read it, and now I'm glad I did, although at the same time I wish I hadn't." She says sadly as she hands it to me. I take it from her and open it up, seeing small script in someones handwriting that I don't recognize. As I start to read I also start to get angry.

_My dearest Maura,_

_ I feel like it's been ages since we've seen each other, although it's only been a couple of months. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night we shared in your hotel room. I've decided to come fight for you, because I don't want to live my life without you any longer. Wait to here from me so we can meet without your wife knowing. I promise we can do this right this time Maura. We deserve a second chance. _

_ With all my love - C_

I read the letter again, not wanting to believe what is written. I know Maura wouldn't do something like this, would she? I have no idea who this C person is but I fully intend to find out. I look up at Ma and she has a worried sympathetic look on her face. She reaches for my hand and grips it in hers.

"Maura wouldn't do this." I say to her defensively, knowing she was about to ask.

"I don't want to think so either Jane, but it's something you have to be careful of. I know Maura can't lie so you need to talk to her about it." She says softly. I nod my head at her, thinking about what to do next. I know Maura would never cheat on me, and I was so very upset when she jumped to conclusions about me so now I need to call her and ask if she knows anything about this, or maybe who this C person could be.

"Hey Ma do you think you could get Lucas ready? I need to go call Maura." I say, getting up off my seat at the table. "Of course honey, go call her." Ma says immediately. I give her a hug and say a quick thank you before making my way to my room with the note in one hand and my phone in the other dialing Maura's number.

I get her voice mail so I decide to leave a message and hope she'll call back before I finish getting ready.

"This is Dr. Maura Rizzoli-Isles, I can't answer your call at the moment but if you leave me a message I will get back to you as soon as I can." I hear her cheery voice, followed by the beep indicating I can leave my message now.

"Hey baby, I know you're probably busy but I need you to call me as soon as you can. I have something I want to talk to you about. Oh and before you start to worry no one's hurt or anything. Lucas and I are fine, but we do need to talk. Please call me, I love you." I say before ending the call. I head into our closet and pick out my clothes, not really caring too much what I choose, and get ready. Surprisingly after only five minutes my phone goes off and I see Maura's face smiling up at me again. I quickly pick it up, not wanting to miss her call.

"Hello?"

"Jane what's going on? You sounded rather flustered in your message. Is everything alright? Is Lucas hurt?" She rushes out, clearly worried even though I told her in the message that we were both fine.

"We're fine Maura, I already told you that in my message. Are you busy right now, because I do need to talk to you though?" I say with the phone nestled between my shoulder and ear as I slip my boots on.

"I think I can take a small break, yes. Hold on one minute." She says. I wait while she says a few things to someone there with her before coming back to me.

"I have ten minutes. Will that be enough time Jane?" She asks, and I can clearly tell that she is nervous. I would be too if I was her. Your wife leaves you a message slightly flustered saying that you need to talk when you're hundreds of miles away, yea now I feel bad.

"That's perfect Maur. I uh, well okay so this morning Luke and I were eating pancakes when Ma came over. She had this weird look on her face and told me that she needed to talk to me. I sent Luke upstairs so we could talk and she showed me something that she found on your desk before you left for your trip." Maura stays silent on the other end so I continue.

"She pulled a note out of her purse that she found on your desk when she went to bring you some food. In typical Angela Rizzoli fashion she took it and read it. Do you know of any handwritten notes that were lying on your desk Maur?" I ask, hoping she says no.

"Not that I can recall Jane. What did it say?"

I sigh deeply before I continue. "It was a note from someone who titled themselves as C. They said they can't stop thinking about you and the night you shared a couple months ago in a hotel room. They said they were coming to fight for you because they couldn't live without you. This person said they would contact you later with a place to meet so I wouldn't find out." I say, leaving it open for her to say something.

"Jane, honey, what are you thinking?" She asks me. "Nothing, well I don't know. I know you wouldn't cheat on me Maur, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Maybe this person has something to do with your missed calls? Is there anyone who might want to break up our marriage?" I ask, and start to worry when I hear Maura breathe a sharp breath in suddenly.

"Maura, what is it?" I ask, even more worried now that she hasn't said anything.

"Jane, I think I might know who put that letter on my desk. She might even have had something to do with those calls." Maura says.

"Who Maura?" I ask, wishing she would just tell me already. I'm really starting to freak out now. Maura doesn't usually act like this.

"Janie! There's someone at the door for you!" I hear my mother yell from downstairs. I huff out a breath as I make my way downstairs.

"Hold on Maura, there's someone at the door." I say to her, wanting to get rid of this person so we can finish our talk. I walk over to the door as Maura speaks in my ear. "Jane I think it might be-"

"Hello Jane, it's so lovely to see you again."

* * *

**Ugh I know I'm so mean, but I just can't help myself. I wanted to give you a little suspense. Leave me a review and tell me who you think it is. Brownie points to whomever guesses right. Like I promised with the last cliffhanger I'll get the next chapter out fast, don't worry. Can't wait to hear from you:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, took a bit longer than I though it would to get this out. Still not that bad though. Anyways, here is the chapter 8. I hope it answers some questions, and as always, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Maura's POV:**

"Jane honey, did you hear me?" I ask into the phone, slightly panicking when I don't get a response. I can hear voices in the background, one of which is Jane's, but I can't make out what she's saying. That is until she starts yelling.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" She yells, followed by Angela's voice I believe.

"Jane watch your mouth." Is Lucas there? Who's at the door? I turn to Francine, the new M.E. I'm supposed to be training, panic written all over my face. "Maura are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"No I don't think so. My wife just called, that's who I've been talking to, and then someone showed up at our house, someone she's yelling at. I can't get her to respond to me and I'm sort of freaking out. I need to leave and sort all of this out." I say as I grab my purse.

"Yes of course go! I'll be fine here." She says and I smile at her. This is the first time that I actually have positive feelings towards her. I rush out of the morgue and towards the elevator, getting impatient waiting, and decide to take the stairs. I try Jane's phone again but it goes straight to voice mail. I'm truly panicking now. I make it to the main floor and practically run out of the station and straight for my rental car, dialing Jane's number again.

* * *

**Jane's POV:**

"What are you doing here?" I ask the woman standing in front of me.

"I came here to see Maura. Is she in? She hasn't been returning my calls for the past week. I really need to speak to her." She says.

"Um no she's not here and I'd appreciate it if you didn't come to my house unannounced trying to see my wife." I say defensively, folding my arms over my chest.

"Well it's not just your house, it's Maura's too, and she knows I'm coming, so if you'll excuse me I'll just go wait for her over there." She says, pointing to my living room before attempting to walk right past me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I yell at her, grabbing her arm so she can't get past me.

"Jane watch your mouth." My mother scolds and I instantly remember that my 2 1/2 year old is still home. Claire rips her hand away from me, hitting my phone in the process and sending it crashing to the ground, shattering the screen. I glare up at her and for a moment I can see fear in her eyes before she masks it. It's too late though, I've already seen what I needed.

"You're going to regret that." I say menacingly, and she visibly gulps, slowly backing towards the door. "You know what, I think I'll just call her later." she says before hightailing it right out the front door. I contemplate chasing after her but think better of it. Instead I reach down and pick up my now broken phone and sigh.

"Janie, who was that?" Ma asks me with concern. I turn to her and give her an apologetic smile. "That was an old fling of Maura's, Claire. We had an episode with her years ago, just after we got married actually. She assaulted Maura and I had her arrested. I guess she's back to start some shit." I say and Ma frowns at me.

"Jane, language. Lucas is right upstairs, watch what you say." She scolds me and I glare at her momentarily. The house phone starts ringing and I rush towards it, not surprised when I see that it's Maura.

"Hello?"

"Jane thank god! What the hell is going on? You stopped talking to me then I heard you yelling at someone and then the line went dead. I tried your phone several times but it went straight to voice mail. Are you guys okay?" She asks in quick succession, not giving me the chance to answer her questions.

"Yes baby we're fine. Just had a visitor that I wasn't too fond of." I say, an angry tone to my voice. "Was is Claire?" Maura asks in a soft voice.

"Yup. She came to the door looking for you. She said you were expecting her." I say, leaving it open for Maura to respond to that tidbit of information.

"What all did she say Jane?" She asks me, and I can tell that she's slightly worried. For a second I feel as if maybe Claire was correct in what she said but then I remember that Maura is an honest woman who loves me very much and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our marriage. I just can't help the jealous wife part of me coming out though.

"She said that you haven't been answering her calls this past week and that she needed to talk to you. She actually tried to get past me and wait for you in the living room, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm. She freaked out and whipped her arm away from me, knocking my phone out of my hand. It landed on the floor and shattered. That's why you couldn't call me back because it's broken now."

"Oh god Jane I'm so sorry. I promise you I have not talked to her since she attacked me all those years ago." Maura said frantically.

"I know you didn't Maur. I honestly think that she's upset about being arrested and made a fool of. She must be trying to split us apart as some sort of payback or something." I say, trying to let Maura know that I'm not upset with her.

"She's not still there is she?" Maura asks. "No, when she knocked my phone down I glared at her and scared her into leaving. She said she'd call you later, then hightailed it out the front door." I say, chuckling slightly at the memory.

"Jane, I'm coming home. I don't want to be away from this anymore. If Claire is going to try and start problems then I want to be there with you." Maura says insistently.

"No Maur, you're fine, I got this. She's a small fish babe, and she won't last long." I say, not fretting this Claire woman's presence at all.

"No Jane you don't understand. Claire's family has connections. I'm assuming she used these to get the Governor to say what he did about the phone calls. If she want's to mess with us she very well can. I must contact mother and see if she can't get a hold of Claire's mother, see if they can't put a stop to this."

"No Maura, maybe you don't understand. I'm not afraid of this dumb bimbo. I'm Boston's finest detective. I will handle this woman and get her to leave us alone or she'll seriously regret it. Just stay in New York and finish your job. We wouldn't want this whole week to be a complete waste." I say to her.

"But Jane-" Maura starts but I cut her off.

"No Maura, stay in New York. I promise you I'm capable of handling this. You don't need to worry about anything but finishing your job. Claire won't be a problem." I say with finality. Maura is silent on the other line for a bit too long for comfort. "Maur?" I ask, wanting to know she heard me.

"Jane, do you not want me to come home?" She asks in a very small voice that I have trouble hearing her.

"What? Of course not." I say a bit to quickly, and my voice goes up an octave.

"You're lying to me. Why don't you want me to come back Jane?" I can tell she's very hurt by the tone of her voice. I feel like a horrible wife for making her feel this way. I sigh deeply before responding.

"It's not that I don't want you to come home, its that I need you to finish your job so all of this wasn't for nothing. I also want to handle this Claire situation myself. She's trying to pin us against each other so we need to not let her do that anymore." I say, but she stays silent on the other end.

"Believe me when I say that I physically ache for you to be back home Maur. I want to hold you in my arms and fall asleep. I want to wake up to your beautiful face instead of your side of the bed being empty. Please don't think that I don't want you here, because I do." I say sincerely. I hear Maura sigh on the other end of the line.

"Okay." She responds.

"I'll get Claire for us Maur. I'll make her stop her stupid little tirade so we can be left in piece. You just finish your job and come home to us. We need you, Lucas and I. I'm a good parent but I'm not his mommy. He asks about you everyday without fail. That boy loves you. And so do I. We need our rock back, but not till you finish and make sure that you keep your job." I say to her.

"Okay Jane, I'll stay, and I'll let you handle Claire, but I'm not happy about this." Maura says to me, and I can tell by her tone that she isn't happy. I'm glad she's going to let me handle this though. "Thank you baby. And I'm sorry about earlier and you not being able to get a hold of me."

"It's fine Jane. I know what's going on now. Is Lucas by you? I want to talk to him." She says, changing the subject which I'm grateful for. "Um hold on a sec, he's upstairs." I say before making my way up there. I find him in his room playing with his cars. "Luke buddy, mommy's on the phone. She wants to talk to you." I say sweetly, handing him the phone. He smiles cheekily and takes the phone from me.

"Hi mommy!" He says excitedly into the phone. I smile happily and make my way out, across the hall to my room and lay down on the bed. Already this day is exhausting and it hasn't even really started.

* * *

**Maura's POV:**

"Hi mommy!" Lucas says excitedly into the phone. I smile wide upon hearing his beautiful voice. "Hi baby, how are you?"

"Good, playin with cars." He says and I chuckle.

"Oh are you having fun?" I ask him, hearing him crashing his cars in the background as he plays with them.

"Yup."

"Well good I'm glad. Are you having fun with mama?"

"Yea, we made pancakes!" He says excitedly. I know how much my little man loves pancakes. I can just picture him sitting on the counter while Jane mixes the batter, letting him add an ingredient here and there. The thought makes me smile wider.

"Oh were they yummy?" I ask him, already knowing what he's going to say.

"Duh mommy, you know dis." He says, making me chuckle.

"Of course baby, how could I forget? When I get back you and mama should make me some okay?"

"Okay mommy!" I knew that would make him happy.

"When you comin back mommy? I miss you." He says, suddenly taking on a serious tone. The sound breaks my heart.

"Soon baby, just one more week and I'll be home." I say to him sweetly.

"Seven more sleeps." He says accurately, which surprises me.

"How did you know that baby?" I ask him.

"Mama told me." He said casually, and I can hear his cars crashing together in the background again.

"Well mama is right. I'll be home after 7 more sleeps and then we can watch Cars together." I say happily, excited about spending time with my son.

"Okay mommy." Luke says cheerfully into the phone. He absolutely loves that movie, and we always watch it together when I'm home.

"Hey buddy, you done talking to mommy?" I hear Jane ask him followed by rustling of the phone. "Well say goodbye to her first bud."

"Bye mommy." Luke says into the phone. "Bye baby, I love you."

"Love you too mommy." More rustling and then my beautiful wife's voice. "Hey." She says. "How's he doing?" I ask, concerned mother coming out full force. I hear Jane chuckle at me and I frown, even though she can't see me. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just you've asked that like a thousand times and I keep telling you he's fine. You're always so worried Maur. Relax, I've got this. I am a good mother you know." She says, but she doesn't sound mad or offended so she must be teasing me.

"Of course I know you're a good mother Jane, I just can't help but worry about him, he's my baby." I say sadly, suddenly missing him even more than I was before, if that's even possible. My hand suddenly comes to rest on my stomach, caressing my unborn child. A smile creeps upon my face at the thought of two children running around the house instead of just Lucas.

"And I have not asked a thousand time Jane. That would take much longer for me to do." She starts chuckling again and I huff out in annoyance. "Sorry Maur, you're just so damn cute sometimes." She's still chuckling lightly, but her words make me smile.

"Well thank you then, for the compliment."

"No thank you, for being so cute. And I know you didn't ask a thousand times Maur, it's just an expression. I want you to know that Lucas and I are good and we love you. We're waiting patiently for you to come home so we can be together again." A lone tears makes it way down my face after she says this. I miss my family so much, and it's only been a week.

"I love you both too, very dearly. I do need to go now though Jane. I left work early so I need to make a phone call." I say, wiping the tear away from my cheek.

"Oh okay. Um well call us later on the iPad so we can see your beautiful face. I love you Maur." Jane says, and I can tell she doesn't want to end the phone call. I don't either but I have things I need to do. "I will honey, same time as usual. Give Lucas a kiss for me. And I love you too Jane." I say sweetly.

"Bye Maur."

"Bye Jane."

I hang the phone up and rest my head back against the headrest of my rental car. I take a few deep breathes before dialing a number I really don't want to.

* * *

**Jane's POV:**

"Alright mister, I'm going to go downstairs and talk to Nona. You stay here and play with your cars for a little bit longer okay?" I say to my son, ruffling his hair. He looks up at me and smiles. "Okay mama." I smile back and start to make my way out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mother is sitting with cup of coffee, waiting for me no doubt. I get a cup of my own before joining her at the table.

"So do you care to explain what is going on?" She asks, always straight to the point. I sigh in frustration and take a long sip of my hot drink. The soothing liquid runs down my throat, burning slightly, helping me to relax. I look up at her as I set my cup down on the table.

"That was Claire, she used to be involved with Maura way back when. Four years ago after Maura and I were first married she ran into her at a coffee shop. The two started talking and Maura invited her over to our house. I came home that night and saw them together talking, not knowing who this woman was. I didn't find out until the next day that they had dated in the past. I kinda flipped out on Maura for that, and also the fact that she had kinda ignored me the night before. Either way I left the house, only to come back later to find Claire assaulting Maura in our bed." Ma's eyes about bug out of her head at this, but right before she speaks I cut her off.

"Not like you think. She didn't rape Maura or anything, but she did bruise her and kiss her without permission, biting her lip and busting it open. She also freaked her out really bad. I guess Claire had an ulterior motive in wanting to get Maura back, but Maura didn't want it so she forced herself on her. I walked in just in time and knocked her ass out, cuffing her and sending her to jail. My guess is she's back for vengeance and messing with Maura and I." I say, sighing at finally getting that all out. Maura and I had decided to keep it between us but I can't very well keep that up now that Ma saw what happened earlier.

"Wow Jane that's quite the story. How come you never told me about that?" She asks, somewhat glaring at me. I can't really tell if she's mad or just concerned.

"Well we didn't want to worry anyone. Plus Maura was a little embarrassed so we just kept it between us, and Korsak and Frost because they came and arrested her." I take another sip of my coffee and wait for Ma to add her two cents.

"Well I wish you would have told me but I can respect Maura's wishes to have kept it a secret."

"What about me? If I was the one who wanted it kept a secret you would have been upset?" I ask, annoyed that she would even say that.

"You're my daughter."

"Maura's your daughter too Ma, remember? I can't believe you just said that." Now I'm upset and Ma can tell.

"Now Jane I didn't mean it like that." Ma tries to defend herself.

"Then what did you mean?"

"If anything Jane that situation was worse for you. I said I respected Maura's decision to keep it from me but if it was you I wouldn't have. That shows I love Maura." She really isn't helping her case right now. I want to say more, to snap at her and make her know that I'm upset, but I have to get to work, and I don't want my mother upset while she watches my son.

"I have to get to work. I'm going to be say goodbye to Lucas." I say before getting up and setting my cup in the sink and heading back upstairs. Lucas is still playing with his cars, but there is a significantly larger mess one his floor than when I left earlier. I chuckle, boys will be boys.

"Hey buddy, I gotta go to work now okay." I say, kneeling down next to him. He sets his cars down and stands up, giving me a hug, "Bye mama." He says. I pull back and kiss his forehead. "Bye buddy, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Nona's downstairs okay. She'll be up in a minute to check on you. Be a good boy for her okay?" I say as I stand.

"Okay mama." He says, not taking his eyes off his cars that he's playing with again. I walk back out, glancing at him one more time before heading to my room. I grab my gun out of the safe, clip it and my badge to my belt and head for the stairs. Ma is at the sink doing the dishes when I get to the kitchen.

"Thank you for doing those." I say, feeling bad for my behavior earlier.

"It's not a problem honey. Your wife's away, I don't expect anything to get done." She says, and I'm about to snap at her when I see her playful smile; she's teasing me. "Ha ha very funny Ma." I say, giving her a small hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll have dinner ready when you get home." She says to me as I make my way to the back door, grabbing my keys off the hook. "Thanks Ma, love you." I say before heading out the door, not really wanting to go to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I'm late on this one, life kinda hit me hard:( I'm back though with a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll make sure I'm faster on getting the next one up.**

* * *

"Are you guys ready for dessert?" I ask my mother and son as I make my way into the kitchen. I actually made dinner tonight, instead of Ma, and I even went as far as to make dessert. Being an Italian, and Angela Rizzoli's daughter no less, I have skills in the kitchen, I just don't use them that often. Maura is usually the one to cook at our house. She loves being able to do that for Lucas and me so I let her. I have made dinner for her on several occasions, just not as much as she has done for me. I think when she gets back I'm going to cook her a wonderful meal, wining and dining her before taking her to our bedroom and making sweet love to her. It's been too long since I've been able to touch my wife that way, a week and a half to be exact. My body is aching to be able to do so again.

"You made dessert too Janie?" Ma asks, and I can tell she's surprised. She's not used to me being like this, acting like a house-wife, cooking and what not. I smirk at her, loving that I can still surprise her. She smiles back at me and sits down on a stool at the bar. Lucas comes running up to me and jumps into my waiting arms as I bend down to catch him. "Pie!" He exclaims. I chuckle at him and set him down on the counter next to Ma. She grabs his leg, making sure he doesn't fall while I grab the banana cream pie out of the fridge that I made earlier.

"Is this what you want buddy?" I ask him teasingly as I set it down on the counter and reach for a knife to cut it. "Banana pie!" He starts bouncing in place in excitement. Ma starts chuckling at his antics, still holding fast to his leg. I cut out three pieces, put them on plates and set Ma's down in front of her.

"Okay little man, lets get you sitting down before you can have your pie." I say to him, picking him up and setting him on the stool next to Ma. I pull another stool for myself close to his so he can sit safely between us both, and let him have his pie. He digs in, getting a big bite onto his fork and shoving it in his mouth. It gets all over his face but he doesn't care. I'm gonna have one hell of a mess to clean when he's done.

"Take it easy little man, it's not a race for who can finish their pie first." I tease him, ruffling his hair. "Stop mama." He says annoyed before eating another bite. I chuckle but leave him alone, taking a bite of my own pie.

"This is very good honey, thank you." Ma says, having tasted her pie. She has a proud smile on her face and I can't help but blush. My mother is the queen of food in this family. If you get her approval on something you make then that's a huge compliment. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." I say, smiling at her. We finish our pie in comfortable silence. Ma takes care of Lucas' messy face and I do the dishes. After she gets him cleaned Ma takes Luke into the living room to watch a movie. I watch with a giant smile as my son curls up into my mother's side as she pushes play on the movie. He's such a sweet boy and he absolutely adores his Nona, something that my mother goes crazy over. I swear she would do thirty back flips in a row if her body would let her because of the fact he loves her so much. I know as soon as she finds out about our next little Rizzoli-Isles creation she'll probably hug Maura and I until she squeezes the life out of us. I can't help but chuckle at the thought.

I finish the dishes fairly quickly and make my way over to finish the movie with them, curling myself into Luke's side. He sets his little hand on my leg involuntarily I'm sure because he doesn't take his eyes off the screen. I smile and lean down to kiss his head before turning my attention to the flick. Luke falls asleep a little before the end of the movie so we turn it off. Ma gives him loves before taking her leave. I wrap him up in my arms and head upstairs to put him to bed. Once he's all settled in I do my rounds of the house, checking windows and doors, making sure the alarm is set, before heading up to my room.

I'm in my bathroom brushing my teeth when my phone buzzes on the counter. I pick it up and see that it's a picture message from Maura. I smile and open it up, dropping the phone onto the counter once I see what she's sent me. I gulp as I stare at the photo, instantly feeling myself get wet. Maura has sent me a naked photo of herself spread wide on her hotel bed. It looks like she used a mirror to get the image. Oh god I wish she was hear. I want her so bad, and obviously she wants me. My phone buzzes again and I minimize the image, noticing it's also from Maura.

**Did you get my picture?**

I quickly respond.

**Good god babe, are you trying to kill me?**

She responds almost immediately

**It's your turn now Jane;)**

Oh god she wants me to send her a photo now. I have no idea what to do though. We've never done this before, never had to. Granted Maura has sent me a picture or two but I usually just head down to the morgue or wherever she is and take care of her needs.

**Okay give me a minute**

I set my phone down and finish brushing my teeth. I then make my way into my room and get on the bed, taking off my clothes as I go, racking my brain for a creative way to take a sexy picture for Maura. Maybe since she went with a downstairs photo I should take a shot of my breasts. Even though they're small Maura loves them. I lay down on the bed, resting my head against the pillow and fluff my hair out around my face. I lay partially on my side and back, angling my breasts just so with my right hand behind my head, tangled in my hair. I hold my phone above me with the front camera on and snap a few photos of myself, trying to hold a sexy face but not sure how well I do.

Going through the few I took I choose one that looks the best, hit send and wait. Seeing Maura spread and willing has already jump started my arousal, then taking one of my own helped even more. I'm very ready to go, but I fight the urge to touch myself just yet. I want to do this with Maura, hear her cry out as she comes. The thought makes me tingle and causes warmth to spread down below. My phone buzzes and I look down at Maura's response.

**Oh god Jane, I want you!**

I groan as I minimize my message app and go to the phone, dialing Maura's number immediately. She picks up after the second ring. "Jane I need you." She husks into the phone, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "You have no idea Maur. I damn near choked on my toothbrush when I got your picture." I say, practically vibrating in suspense, needing to find my release with Maura.

"You make me so wet Jane. I want to feel your fingers inside me." She moans out, straight to the point. I groan as my arousal skyrockets. Her voice is driving me crazy.

"Oh god Maura, you're so wet, you're coating my fingers. You're hot and sticky and you feel so good." I moan into the phone, practically seeing Maura writhe in front of me as she pushes her own fingers inside herself. "Oh Jane!" She cries

"And your nipples, they're so hard and willing, waiting for my warm mouth to envelope them." I say, visualizing myself sucking on Maura's hard bosom. "Yes Jane, harder." She says in a breathy whisper.

"Maura, you're so tight. I love the way you squeeze my fingers, your walls clenching down to hold me in deep." Oh god I am loving this. I can't hold off anymore and I have to reach down and touch myself. I'm so wet and aroused it's almost painful,

"Jane, touch yourself." Maura husks into the phone. I can tell she's getting close and she wants me to come with her. "I am baby." I say as I start to pump two fingers into myself. The palm of my hand is rubbing perfectly into my clit. That, combined with the sounds of Maura's pants in my ear, are quickly bringing me to my peak.

"Rub your clit Maur." I grunt out, and when I hear her cry in pleasure I know she's done what I said. "I'm close baby." I pant into the phone, feeling the familiar build in my lower stomach, holding off the release until I know Maura will go with me. "Me too Jane, oh god me too." That's all I needed to hear.

"Come for me baby." I say, letting myself go as I hear Maura cry my name. My orgasm hits me hard, almost two weeks of no physical contact with my wife ending in a giant release of so much build up sexual tension. Maura's name slips from my lips as I fall over the edge into oblivion. I can hear her moaning as well, coaxing herself down from her high. I relax back into my bed, panting slightly, removing my hand from my center.

"Thank you Jane." Maura says to me, a light airy tone to her voice. I love the way her voice sounds after she cums. I chuckle lightly before speaking. "Oh baby you are very welcome. I so needed that, although I would prefer you here in person where I can actually touch you and make you cum with my hands." I say with a bit of longing. This seriously is the longest we have ever gone without touching each other and I hate it.

"Me too Jane. I miss you so much, but I only have four more days before I catch my flight back home to you and our son. And I can promise you Jane Rizzoli-Isles, that when we go to bed you and I won't be sleeping." She says, her voice turning seductive at the end. It sends a chill running down my spine and I can feel myself getting worked up again.

"Oh god Maur, you're getting me worked up again." I say and I hear her chuckle at me. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to do that. I just really can't wait to see you again, be able to hold you and kiss you. This past week and a half has been almost like torture for me. I need my family Jane." She sounds sad at the end of her statement, which in turn makes me sad.

"It's okay Maur, the next thing you know it'll be time to come home and your flight will breeze by and you'll be able to hug and hold us, feed Lucas and watch Cars with him, then head on upstairs and be ravished by your extremely horny wife. It's gonna be so sweet." I say teasingly, but with a hint of promise in my voice.

"I don't know if I can make it Jane. I need you now." She says, a desperate edge to her voice. I growl out at her tone, it having sparked my arousal back up. God this woman has a hold over me and my body. "I need you too Maur." I husk into the phone. We end up having phone sex one more time before Maura finally decides she's tired and we end the call. I lie awake for a good half hour before I fall asleep, thinking about Maura and how much I miss her.

* * *

I wake to my alarm clock blaring, almost falling out of bed in my haste to turn the damn thing off. I groan when I lay back down, dreading going into work today. I don't have any current cases to work on, and no new cases means boring desk time filling out paperwork I've put off for too long. Begrudgingly I get out of bed and start getting ready. Soon I hear Lucas get up and he make his way into my room.

"Morning buddy." I say sweetly to him. He's rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walks in and up to my bed, climbing on. He does this almost everyday now. He comes into my room and chills on my bed while I get ready for work, then we head into his room and get him dressed and ready for the day. Finally we head downstairs for some breakfast, usually cereal unless Maura or Ma make breakfast, which is most days, expect Ma's not hear today. I'm actually going to be dropping Luke off at her place because she has TJ there with her, him having spent the night.

"Okay little man, what should be have for breakfast?" I ask him as I head for the fridge, knowing he'll say cereal, which is on top of it. Usually I have to hide my cereal from Maura, but since she's not here at the moment I've been keeping it out for easier access. When she comes back I will hide them again for safe keeping. Already Lucas knows that when mommy is around we can't eat yummy food like this. It's kind of like our little inside thing and I absolutely love it. If Maura found out though, she'd be mad.

"Lucky Charms mama!" He exclaims. "Good choice buddy." I say before grabbing the box, getting the milk out of the fridge, and grabbing some bowls. I pour us each one and sit down on the counter next to my son, the both of us enjoying our highly sugary, extremely delicious breakfast. We finish shorty after and I go into overdrive mode, noticing that I'm 10 minutes behind schedule and I need to be off. I get Lucas' stuff ready, grab my gun and badge and keys, and head out the door. Ma wants to sit and chat when I drop Luke off but I'm able to hold her off and leave fairly quickly, which makes me only 7 minutes late, not too bad. I walk into the bullpen and sit down at my desk, puffing out a deep breath before resting my head on my desk.

"Tough morning?" Frost asks me, but I don't bother to lift my head. "Every morning without Maura is a tough one. She's the one that keeps up on schedule so we're not late." I mumble out as a response. Frost chuckles at me, which does get me to lift my head. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just funny how lost you are without your wife. You used to be so independent and free. Now if Maura leaves for more than a day you fall apart." He says, still chuckling which pisses me off. "I am not lost without her!" I snap, but it only makes him laugh harder. "Sure, whatever partner." He gets up and heads into the break room, for coffee I would assume. I sigh in frustration after he leaves.

"He's right you know." Korsak's voice startles me and I look over at him smiling at me from his desk. "And it's not a bad thing Janie. He just likes to tease you. What you and Maura have is something few people find. I would be sad if you weren't lost without her when she was gone. Don't let what he says get to you. You're still a strong person Jane, and you have a strong woman to back you up and keep you on your feet. Plus I think he's just jealous." He adds the last part with a wink and I can't help but smile.

"Oh I see how it is old man, gotta talk smack about me behind my back to the softy over here." Frost says teasingly as he walks back in. I glare at him as he sits down for his softy comment. He's smiling that huge smile of his, knowing that I'm not really mad.

"Talking smack? Frost I was talking about her and Maura, not drugs." Korsak says, confused by what Frost meant. This makes Frost chuckle again. "Oh geez old man. I didn't mean you were talking about drugs, I meant you were talking about me behind my back, you know saying bad things about me. It's an expression." Korsak looks embarrassed for a minute before hiding behind his computer, no doubt pulling up a video or seven about kittens or puppies. Frost and I both chuckle at Korsak's old-timeyness.

I log into my computer, intent upon finishing my paperwork like I'm supposed to when I notice that I have an email from someone I don't know. I bring it up and read, getting angrier by the minute.

_Jane_

_Just wanted to let you know that I apologize for barging into your house the other day. That was wrong of me. I actually got a hold of Maura and she informed me that she was in New York so I'm headed there to meet her. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm trying to take her away from you, but the truth is you lost her a long time ago. We've rekindled what we have and we plan on running away together. I'm sure you would rather hear all of this from her but I thought it best I tell you myself, save her the hassle of listening to you try and stop her. Don't worry, I'll make her come and visit her son once in a while, I mean what kind of mother would she be if she abandoned him? Anyways, I hope this doesn't upset you too much, but you needed to know. Good luck in life Jane. And who knows, maybe we'll see each other sooner than you think;)_

_ - Claire_

I am literally seeing red at this point. I want to reach through my screen and strangle this damn woman. She really knows how to get under my skin. And how does she know where Maura is? She must have more connections than I thought. Maura was right, I did underestimate her. It won't happen again though. No it's time to do a little research of my own, see who this woman really is, and maybe find some way to get to her. I better call Maura first though, let her know that Claire is on her way so she can look out.

I pull out my phone and hit Maura's name, calling her. It rings about 4 times before she picks up.

"Jane? Is everything alright?" She asks, and I can't help but sigh in relief at hearing her beautiful voice. "Uh yea, well kinda. I wanted to call and tell you that I received an email today from a certain _friend_ of yours." I say, emphasizing the word friend.

"What? What did she say?" Maura asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"Oh just telling me she's on her way to meet you and that the two of you are running away together because you have rekindled your romance. She did say she'd make you come back occasionally to see Luke so you wouldn't become a bad mother." I say angrily.

"She knows your in New York Maur." I say after a few minutes of silence on her part. "Jane you don't believe what she's saying do you?" She asks, a hint of trepidation in her tone.

"Of course I don't believe her Maur. I know you would never cheat on me, or leave your son. What I want is for you to be careful okay? You have three more days. I don't know if she knows exactly where you are or if she just knows your in New York, but either way please be careful. I don't want her to hurt you."

"I'm coming home Jane." She says and I immediately respond. "No Maura stay the-"

"I'm coming home and that is that Jane, end of discussion. I'm done staying off to the side while you and Claire play this game. I won't have it, and I don't want to be here to find out if she knows where I am or not. I'm catching the next flight out and that's final." Maura says sternly and with finality. I haven't heard her talk like this since, well I don't even know. I'm actually a little intimidated right now.

"Well if that's what you want then." I say, not being able to come up with anything else.

"It is Jane." She says, much softer now, having calmed herself down.

"I'll let you know when my flight is set to leave and land so you can come pick me up." She says and I nod my head before realizing she can't see me. "Okay yea that works."

"I love you Jane and I'll see you soon."

"Love you too." I say before she hangs up. I stare at my phone for a minute before looking up, noticing Frost staring at me weird. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look all small right now. It's weird." He says.

"Maura's coming home." I say, and inwardly cringe at how bad this looks. I'm acting all strange and tell my partner that it's because my wife is coming home. He's still looking at me weird.

"I'll explain later. I need some coffee." I say before getting up and heading towards the elevator, needing some good strong coffee from a coffee shop, not the crap we have here. My thoughts are bombarded with ideas of what to do about Claire and what will happen when Maura gets back. I'm thinking so hard that I start to get a headache. Man this day sucks.

* * *

**Okay there's chapter 9. I'd love to hear your thoughts:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but I was without internet in Mexico. Had a great time though, and thanks for all the well wishes. I hope this chapter at least somewhat makes up for the long pause. It's a little longer than the last couple chapters, and I'm happy with the way it turned out. As always I hope you enjoy, and let me know your thoughts:)**

* * *

Finally after almost two weeks I'm back on Boston soul and am minutes away from seeing my family. I wish that it was on slightly better terms, seeing as my ex girlfriend Claire is trying to break up my marriage, but I'm home nonetheless. As I round the corner I see my son and wife waiting patiently for me, that is until little Lucas spots me and takes off running in my direction. I see Jane freak out and run after him. I just laugh as I watch them get closer, Jane smiling at me as they approach. I kneel down and open my arms, catching Lucas as he jumps into me. I feel like he's so much bigger than when I left, and the sight both saddens me and brings me joy at seeing my baby grow.

"Mommy!" He yells happily as I hug him tight to me. "I missed you." He says in my ear. "Oh I missed you too baby boy, so very much. I'm glad you're here to pick me up." I say to him, pulling back from the hug and kissing him on the forehead. He giggles as I tickle his tummy playfully, causing me to smile with joy at seeing him act so innocent and happy.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Jane suddenly asks, and I look up at her teasing face. I stand up and reach out for her, pulling her into me to plant a sweet, loving kiss on her lips. I deepen it immediately and shiver when I hear her moan. I pull back, look into her glazed eyes and smirk. "You don't taste like liver, you taste much more delicious." Jane visibly gulps at this, and I can't help but chuckle. I love that I still have this kind of effect on her. Her eyes soon darken and she stares at me with an intensity that I know all too well. I've been on the receiving end of that look many times, and it makes a shiver run down my spine. It has been way too long since I've been with Jane is a biblical sense and I need to rectify that very soon.

"God I missed you Maur." Jane says, breaking me out of my thoughts. I smile at her and lean in for another kiss. "I miss you too Jane. And you as well my little man." I say, directing my attention down to my son. He's smiling up at me with his adorable little smile and it melts my heart. "Miss you too mommy." he says, wanting to join in on the missing fun. "Good I'm glad, I didn't want to be the only one." I say before winking at him. He chuckles at me before hugging my leg.

"You're silly mommy." He says playfully. I reach down and caress his head lovingly before rubbing his cheek. "I know baby, but you love me." I say to him, and he nods his head vigorously. I look up at Jane as she watches us, a giant smile on her face. I give her one in return and just stare at her, so happy to be back with my family. "Can we go home now?" I ask, wanting nothing more than to curl up at home with my wife and son, and just relax.

"Of course baby, I want nothing more than to take you come." Jane says playfully before leaning in for a sweet kiss. I hum into her mouth and wrap my right hand around her neck, resting it at the nape, and hold her in place to prolong the kiss.

"Ew mommy, stop!" Lucas says, making us both chuckle. "Sorry little man, we just can't help it." Jane says to him while chuckling. We start making our way out to the car and head home, content to finally be back together.

* * *

"Mommy guess what?" Lucas asks me later after we all eat dinner. "What baby?" I ask him, genuinely curious about what he has to say to me. "I'm a big boy now, I pooped in the potty." He says, puffing out his chest and smirking at me. I smile down at him proudly. "You did?" I asked him, and his eyes gleam back at me. "Yea mommy! I can wear my spidy pants now!" He says, all excitedly as he jumps up and down. I hear Jane chuckle next to me. "Not so fast little man. You only went once, all the beginning of this week you weren't so good. We have to see more of an improvement and then we'll talk." She says to him, and his little face falls.

I look up at Jane questioningly, wanting to know what exactly happened for her to make this decision. "Okay mama." Lucas says before slinking away to go play with his toys. Jane walks over to me and puts her hand on my belly, rubbing soothing circles over it. "How are my two favorite girls doing after their trip?" She asks in a happy tone. I smile up at her and rest my hand on her cheek. "We are doing great. We both missed you very much, although I can't exactly speak for our child, but knowing you its safe to say our little child would miss you." I say, lovingly caressing my stomach.

Jane starts giggling at me and I look at her in confusion. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" I ask, feeling rather foolish for my earlier words.

"Nothing Maur, you're just so damn cute with all your analyzing and smartness. I really missed that while you were gone. It was just an average woman with her small son, sitting around the house goofing off and missing their genius mother." Jane says sweetly, leaning in to give me a tender kiss on the lips. I can't help but blush at her compliment, burying my face in her neck after our kiss breaks.

"Well I'm glad I was missed. And I have to say, I'm a little surprised the house is in as good a shape as it is. I half expected there to be a rather large mess waiting for me." I say to her, partly teasing. She makes an exaggerated face of hurt and pinches my arm. "How dare you think so little of us Dr. Smartypants. Us mere mortals do in fact have the ability to keep the house clean while mother is away. I take offense to your statement." She says playfully to me, and I can tell that she's not upset, just joking with me in typical Jane fashion.

"Ah I see, well I guess I should have more faith in you mere mortals." I say, joking right back with her. She smiles and laughs at me. Suddenly Lucas comes running up to us, a panicked look on his face.

"I gotta go poop!" He says, reaching around to hold his bottom and hopping in place. "Well run up to your potty then!" Jane says to him, grabbing his shoulders and guiding him towards the stairs. She glances at me before following after him. I watch as they make their way up and disappear from sight. I sigh in content as I watch them go, happy to finally be home. This past week was definitely a challenge for me, but I made it through and now I'm home with my family. I get to watch my son learn how to go potty on his own and I get to watch Jane as she guides him. I rest my hand on my stomach, suddenly being filled with so much love for the life that I have, not only with an amazing wife and son, but another sweet soul on the way, completing our family.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" I hear suddenly being yelled from the top of the stairs as Lucas comes barreling down them. I have a mini panic attack, half expecting him to trip and roll down them, but breath out in relief as his feet touch down on the floor as he continues to run towards me. "I went all by myself!" He says proudly, sliding into me as he tries to stop. He hits my leg and knocks me off balance, sending me stumbling backwards. I manage to catch myself on the counter, but not without tweaking my wrist. I cry out in pain momentarily before regaining my composure. I don't want Lucas to know I got hurt.

"Sorry mom." He says sadly, as he lowers his head.

"Maur, you okay? I heard you cry out in pain." Jane says concernedly as she makes her way down the stairs and straight for me.

"I'm okay Jane, just got caught off balance and tweaked my wrist catching myself on the counter." I say to her, not lying but avoiding telling her Lucas was involved. She looks at me weird for a second before coming closer to inspect my wrist. "Are you okay?" She asks softly, taking my wrist in her hand gingerly. I nod my head and she leans down to plant a tender kiss on my wrist.

"Do you need the ace bandage?" She asks me, letting go of my wrist and looking at me expectantly. "Uh yes please." I say to her. She smiles before heading off the grab it. She comes back moments later and instructs me to follow her to the living room, sitting down on the couch. She begins to wrap up my wrist. Lucas comes walking up with a tear in his eye. "What's wrong baby?" I ask him, reaching out with my free hand to wipe his tear away. "I hurt you mommy." He says sadly, another tear making its way down his sweet little face. "Oh no Lucas, please don't feel bad. I'm okay honey and it was an accident." I say to him, trying to reassure him that it's okay.

"What do you mean he hurt you?" Jane asks, holding my now fully wrapped wrist in her hand. She looks from Luke to me, waiting for an answer. I sigh before telling her what happened. "Luke got excited about his potty achievement so he ran down the stairs to tell me. He didn't anticipate how close he was to me and ended up sliding into me, which in turn knocked me off balance and I fell backwards, catching myself with my wrist on the counter and tweaking it."

"Oh okay." She says to me, seeming like she was expecting a much worse story. She turns to Lucas before speaking. "You gotta be careful little man. We can't just go running around the house like that. You can end up hurting yourself or someone else, or both. No more running in the house okay?" She asks him nicely and he nods him head. "Okay now give your mom a kiss." Lucas leans in and gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek, making me smile.

"Thank you sweetheart." He smiles before scampering off to go play. I turn my head to focus my attention back on my wife and she smiles at me. "So did he really go to the bathroom in his potty?" I ask, genuinely excited that he's growing up. Jane's smile got even brighter. "Yes he did. This past week I was struggling with him trying to get him there, and occasionally he would go by himself, but mostly just to pee. I used his spider man underwear as a tactic to get him to go, and after he soiled his first pair, which devastated him, he got better. He still needs my help but he lets me know when he has to go, which is getting somewhere." Jane says proudly.

"That's great. He's learning quicker than most kids do, but still not as fast as I'd like." I say and Jane chuckles. "What?" I ask, confused as to why she is laughing at me. "You're just cute. Our son is a smart boy, of course because he comes from you, and I think he's doing amazing. I remember it took Ma forever to get Tommy potty trained, but then again it was Tommy." She says playfully and I can't help but chuckle. "Jane be nice, that's your brother." I try to say sternly but can't quite keep a straight face. She laughs along with me before pulling me in tight against her.

"I'm so glad you're back Maur, I missed you so much." She says softly against my head. I pull back and look into her eyes. "I missed you too Jane, so very much. And if you don't mind I'd like to put our son to bed so I can show you just how much." I say seductively, watching proudly as Jane's eyes darken to an almost black color. "Lead the way." She says with a wink, and we both get up off the couch, heading off to find Lucas and get him in bed.

* * *

"Holy shit Maur, you weren't kidding." Jane pants out as we lie naked on our bed side by side. The smell of sex heavy in the air as we both attempt to catch our breath. As soon as we got Lucas to bed I led Jane to our bedroom and pounced on her. Even though we were only separated for two weeks, there was enough pent up sexual tension that we made love several times before collapsing on the bed in the exhausted state we are now. My body is spent, but in a wonderful way. This is the happiest I have been since I've been gone. I look over at Jane lovingly. She has her eyes closed and her arm is resting on her forehead. She is still breathing heavy and her gloriously naked body is covered in a sheen of sweat. My eyes fall on her gorgeous breasts, and her nipples that are still very much hard. It still amazes me how beautiful she is. You'd think that I would eventually grow used to her good looks but that hasn't happened yet, and I'm not sure it ever will.

"That was fucking amazing." She says a few minutes later. "Jane, language." I say, but only half-heartedly. I'm too exhausted to really fight her on her choice of words.

"Sorry Maur, but that's the only way to describe what we just did. I think that was the best sex I've ever had." She says with a goofy smile. "Maybe you should go away on trips more often." I smack her after she says this, but playfully. "I'm kidding!" She defends herself.

"I know you are, and yes that was amazing. Not only did I miss you, but apparently my body did too. I don't think I can move." Jane chuckles after I say this.

"You're welcome." She says cockily. I glare at her and she chuckles again. She lifts her left arm out for me. "Come here babe. I want to hold you as we fall asleep. I haven't been able to do that in awhile." She says sweetly and my heart melts. I manage to wiggle my way into her embrace, curling up flush against her side as she wraps her arm protectively around me. I breath in her scent; a mixture of sweat, lavender and the musk that is purely Jane. I exhale and relax completely against her. I hear her sigh above me contentedly and it doesn't take long for us to fall asleep, what with all the physical activity wearing us out.

I wake suddenly, nausea making itself known. I get up and hurry into the bathroom to empty my stomach of it's contents. This is one thing I didn't miss about being pregnant, the vomiting. Surprisingly it doesn't last long and I'm able to brush my teeth and head back into my room. I look at the clock on my bedside table and it reads 3:24 am. I groan softly at the time, feeling wide awake. My stomach starts to grumble so I put on my robe and begin to make my way to the kitchen. As I walk down the hall I notice light coming from under Lucas' door. Confused I walk over and open the door. Lucas is sitting in the middle of his floor staring down at my iPad and eating a piece of pizza. He looks up at me and smiles. "Hi mommy." He says happily before taking a bite of his slice.

"What are you doing?" I ask, and his face falls. He can tell by my tone that he is in trouble. I walk into the room and lean down, taking the iPad off the floor. He's got it on Netflix watching cartoons. I exit out and lock the thing, holding it under my arm. "It's 3:30 in the morning Lucas, you should be in bed. And where did you get that pizza?" I ask, suddenly confused as I didn't see any pizza in our fridge and we had lasagna for dinner.

"In the fridge mommy. It's from yesterday." He says softly, holding his head down. I suddenly feel bad, seeing how innocent he is, just wanting a snack and his cartoons. I kneel down in front of him and lift his head up by his chin, smiling at him when he looks at me. "Finish your pizza and then get in bed okay? It's late and growing boys need their sleep." I say sweetly to him. He nods his head and quickly finishes his slice. I tuck him into bed and give him a goodnight kiss before heading out of his room, shutting off the light and closing the door.

I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen, pouring myself a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal. I will never admit to Jane that I like this stuff. I only get the craving when I'm pregnant, and I only eat it in the middle of the night, knowing Jane would tease me to no end if she found out. I quickly finish my snack and make my way back upstairs, missing Jane's strong arms around me. I take off my robe before crawling into bed with her, curling up to her naked form. She stirs but doesn't wake, her arms curling around me, holding me tight. It doesn't take long for sleep to find me once again, and my head is filled with thoughts of my beautiful family and how grateful I am to be home once more.

* * *

Its been 2 1/2 months since I got back from my trip to New York, and Jane and I are on our way to my doctor to find out what we are having. My nerves are on high alert right now, as I'm very anxious to find out if we are having a boy or a girl. I have no preference either way, I will love this child no matter what, but a part of me hopes Jane is right and we're having a little girl. Jane gives my hand a squeeze, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hey, where'd you go beautiful?" She asks sweetly. I look at her with a smile.

"I was just thinking about the baby. I don't care either way, but a part of me hopes that you're right and we're having a girl." I say to her, causing her to smile. "I hope I'm right too, and that when she's born and grows up she'll look just like you." She says happily. We continue to hold hands as Jane drives us to our destination. It seems like no time at all until I'm sitting on the table with my belly exposed and the cold gel is being put on my stomach. Dr. Sorenson moves the wand around, trying to get a good picture of our baby.

"So ladies, how are you doing today?" She ask, making basic conversation. Jane is sitting to my left holding my hand, and she's the first one to respond. "We're good, a little nervous about this visit, but good." She says, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Well that's normal. And I'm sure you ladies have a preference, what with you already having yourselves a wonderful son. Are you wanting this one to be a girl?" Dr. Sorenson asks us with a smile. "We don't care either way, we just want the baby to be healthy." I say before Jane has the chance to answer.

"Oh I see, well shall we find out then?" She asks us. I withhold myself from looking at the screen, wanting to find out at the same time as Jane instead of looking for myself. I smile at her and she beams at me before moving her eyes to the screen.

"Alright ladies, it looks like you're having a little baby girl!" Dr. Sorenson says happily and I whip my head around to look at the screen. There she is, my beautiful little girl in all her glory. Silent tears start falling down my face and I feel Jane squeeze my hand again. I look at her and she has happy tears in her eyes as well. She leans in and gives me a sweet kiss. "Good job Maur, we're having a girl." She says in awe.

Dr. Sorenson goes through and assures us that our baby girl is healthy and on the right track in her growth. She leaves us together with a photo of our baby, and I take this time to get dressed. Jane and I leave hand in hand, permanent smiles on our faces as we make our way home. Angela is watching Lucas for us, and smiles at us as we walk in.

"How'd it go girls?" She asks, making her way over to us in the kitchen. Jane heads to the fridge for a beer while I take a seat at the bar. I pull out the sonogram photo and hand it to Angela. She takes it from me and coos at the photo. "Oh what a sweet little thing. So what are you having?" she asks.

"A girl." I say, and immediately cover my ears as Angela starts screaming. "Oh my god, my first granddaughter!" She says before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. Jane rushes over and helps pull her mother off me, as she can tell that I was in pain. "Take it easy Ma. Don't want to hurt Maura just because you're excited." She says to her mother. Angela looks at me apologetically. "Sorry honey, I just got really excited. That's so wonderful that you're having a girl. She's going to be so beautiful coming from you both." Angela says before making her way back into the living room where Lucas is playing with toys.

I look over at Jane and she has a weird look on her face. "What is it Jane?" I ask, suddenly very concerned for her. "We're having a girl." She says, and I look at her in confusion.

"Yes we are Jane. Are you okay?"

"She's going to be the death of me." Jane says, finally looking me in the eyes.

"Pardon?" I ask, now more confused than ever.

"The baby, our little girl, she's going to be the death of me. If she grows up looking anything like you we are going to have trouble on our hands." Jane says, walking closer to me. I'm still looking at her in confusion.

"Maur, if our baby girl looks anything like you, which I really hope she does, then we are going to have to lock her up till she is 30 in order for me to keep my sanity. Boys will be lining down the block to see her, and I really don't want to go to jail for shooting any of them." Suddenly it dawns on me and I start to chuckle. Jane looks offended and glares at me.

"What is so funny?" She asks, resting her hands on her hips.

"That hardly qualifies as being the death of you Jane. You think just because she will be a beautiful girl that you will have to shoot every boy that she brings home. And why does that not concern you for Lucas? In my opinion he will be a very handsome young man, what about the girls he will bring home?" I ask, challenging her.

"That's different, he's a boy. I don't have to worry about him being able to take care of himself. Any girl he brings home won't be good enough, but I don't have to worry about some horny guy destroying his innocence." Jane almost yells, and I grab her hand, pulling her to me. She rests her head on my chest and I start to gently play with her hair.

"Honey relax, she hasn't even been born yet. You have many years before you have to start worrying about that. And she will have her big brother to make sure that no one messes with her. She comes from a smart family Jane, she'll have a good head on her shoulders if she's raised by you. It will all be okay sweetie." I say comfortingly.

"You're right Maur, you're always right. I'll never stop worrying, but at least I'll have you to keep me grounded." She says lovingly before giving me a kiss.

"I'll always be here for you Jane, always. Now how about we go tell our son that he's going to have a baby sister?" I say excitedly. Jane nods her head happily and takes my hand, leading towards the living room.

* * *

**Okay there is chapter 10. Please let me know what you thought, it helps me tremendously. **


End file.
